Las pruebas del destino
by Marietta Umbridge
Summary: Nuevos problemas están surgiendo en la Ciudad de Tomoeda, un nuevo poder obscuro se cierne sobre Sakura, Kerberos y Yue. ¿Qué sucederá ? ¿ Shaoran estará ahí para ayudarla esta vez? . . . Post 2da Peli de Sakura. Clasificado T a M para futuros capítulos!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, espero que este fic les guste, se sitúa 10 años después de la segunda película de Sakura. Gracias por leer y espero me dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

Capitulo I. Letras y pantallas.

Era la 1 am, Sakura se encontraba recostada en su cama escribiendo un e-mail a su mejor amigo Shaoran. Desde hacía algunos años ambos habían desarrollado la habitud de escribirse diario un e-mail en donde se contaban lo que hacían cada día: sus pensamientos e inquietudes, simplemente hablaban de todo y nada a la vez, intercambiaban música, imágenes y ocasionalmente se ponían a chatear.

La relación de Sakura y Shaoran era una relación "dormida" como le gustaba pensar a Sakura. Era muy difícil verse continuamente como para tener una verdadera relación novio/novia, y las despedidas siempre eran un drama así que ambos habían optado por dejarse "libres" y no declararse "oficialmente novios" pues realmente no podían serlo. Es decir, no habían decidido ser exclusivos y fieles el uno al otro, sin embargo, ambos lo hacían, pues a pesar de que 10 años habían pasado desde que Shaoran había vivido en Japón y Sakura había cambiado todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, ambos seguían amándose profundamente.

Era muy extraño, ya que a pesar del tiempo separados habían logrado desarrollar un nivel de entendimiento y confianza muy fuerte. Se enviaban regalos por sus respectivos cumpleaños, cartas, e-mails, canciones y fotos, lo compartían todo. Para ambos el leer un e-mail del otro era como ver su programa preferido o como comer un delicioso postre, era simplemente la mejor recompensa del día. Así que ahí estaba la joven Sakura, escribiendo nuevamente para su amigo mas especial.

- Sakura, ya duérmete por favor, no me dejas dormir, puedo oír como escribes en tu laptop. . . ya guarda esa máquina del mal!

- Aaayy Kero lo lamento, pero ya casi termino!

- Siempre es lo mismo ¿Por qué esperas hasta tan tarde para escribir?

- Pues porque siempre tengo mucho que hacer por el día y no me puedo dar el lujo de escribir!

- Si bueno ya apresúrate y duérmete, no esta bien que te duermas tan tarde!

- Ya voy Kero deja de presionarme!

- Uuuy, todavía de que me despiertas! – Replicó el pequeño Kero enojado

- Listo! Ya terminé – Dijo Sakura cerrando su laptop y acomodándose en la cama para dormir. – Buenas noches!

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó para ir a la universidad y encontró a su papá preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días papa!

- Buenos días Sakura, vas a desayunar hoy en la casa?

- Si, hoy tengo tiempo!

- Qué bueno! – Respondió Fujitaca con una gran sonrisa, mientras le servía un plato con omelet y dos pequeños emparedados – Sakura no olvides que hoy en la noche Yukito y Toya vienen a cenar con nosotros, por favor, no llegues tarde y no olvides traer un postre, ya que no me dará tiempo de preparar uno, voy a llegar un poco mas tarde del trabajo porque tengo una junta.

- Si, no te preocupes papá, pasaré por el postre al terminar mis clases!

- Gracias!

- No hay de que! – Dijo tomando uno de los emparedados que su papá había preparado.

Al terminar de desayunar Sakura se despidió

- Ya me voy papá, tengo que apurarme! ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

- Adios hija, igualmente. No olvides el postre!

- No lo haré!

Sakura iba en la universidad donde estudiaba lenguas aplicadas. Estudiaba ingles y francés como materias principales y como idioma opcional tomaba clases de Chino-mandarín. Como la facultad de lenguas se encontraba no muy lejos de Tomoeda, Sakura podía ir y venir con ayuda del tren regional y el metro, eso le parecía excelente pues no había tenido que mudarse de su casa al entrar a la universidad.

- Hola Kasumi! – Saludo Sakura a chica de ojos ambar y cabello negro que le daba a los hombros.

- Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estas?

- Bien, gracias qué hay de nuevo. . . ¿Que estas viendo? – Preguntó Sakura al ver que la chica dirigía la mirada a la pizarra de anuncios de la facultad

- Mmm no mucho, sólo estaba viendo que mañana hay una feria de empleo que organiza la universidad. . .

- En serio?

- Si, creo que no sería mala idea ir a echar un vistazo. . . recuerda que tenemos que realizar unas pasantías al final del semestre!

- Aaay es verdad. . . si, tendremos que ir. . . quiere decir que tendré que faltar al entrenamiento de atletismo. . . ni hablar!

- Ni modo, esto es mas importante! Prioridades Sakurita, prioridades!

- Si, ya sé!

- Oye, ¿por qué no invitas a Tomoyo? Al parecer también habrán algunas televisoras en el evento, ella también tendrá que hacer sus pasantías no?

- Emmm, si, es verdad, le voy a llamar ahora! – Dijo Sakura sacando el teléfono celular de su bolsa.

- Hola Sakura! – Dijo la voz de Tomoyo al otro lado del teléfono

- Hola Tomoyo!

- Qué sorpresa que me llames tan temprano por la mañana, estoy a punto de entrar a clases!

- Si ya sé, yo también, pero sólo te llamo para decirte que mañana hay una feria de empleo que organiza la universidad, y al parecer habrán unas televisoras ahí, no te interesa? Podemos llevar nuestros curriculums para encontrar un lugar para hacer nuestras pasantías!

- Ahh claro que me interesa, gracias por decirme, por favor mándame los detalles por sms, ahí estaré mañana. . . bueno, me tengo que ir, ya llegó la profesora, nos vemos Sakura! - Dijo Tomoyo colgando rápidamente el teléfono.

- Y? – Preguntó Kasumi – Vendrá?

- Si – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

- Que bueno, así será mas divertido

- Si. . . sólo le tengo que enviar el lugar y la hora por mensaje de texto. . . bueno vamos a clases!

- Aja!

Tomoyo seguía siendo una muy buena amiga de Sakura, seguían saliendo juntas e intentaban verse regularmente. Sin embargo, ella había tenido que mudarse a un departamento en el centro de Tokio pues la facultad de artes donde Tomoyo estudiaba fotografía y edición estaba cerca de ahí. Sakura estaba contenta de poder conservar la amistad de Tomoyo pese a que ambas tenían muchas otras ocupaciones.

El resto del día transcurrió normal para Sakura. Como de costumbre muchas cosas ocupaban su mente, clases, deberes y libros, sin embargo, siempre pensaba en Shaoran. A Sakura le gustaba recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos, los revivía una y otra vez en su mente, incluso se esforzaba en recordar con exactitud las palabras de Shaoran en determinadas situaciones, pues aunque estuvieran sólo en sus recuerdos, seguían siendo como música para sus oídos.

Al terminar las clases, Sakura se dirigió hacia una pastelería para comprar el encargo de su papá, sin embargo, decidió tomar el camino mas largo para pasar por el parque pingüino, pues le recordaba a Shaoran y a todo lo sucedido en aquel entonces. Sakura se sentó en un columpio del parque, ahora le quedaba un poco chico, pero igual se sentó y los recuerdos y emociones comenzaron a fluir.

- Shaoran. . . – murmuró Sakura mirando hacia el suelo – Shaoran. . . – Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Sakura – "_Ya no puedo mas, te extraño tanto!"_ – Sakura derramó un par de lágrimas mas, después se secó la cara y justo cuando estaba por levantarse para retomar su camino recibió una llamada, en su celular: era Shaoran! Sakura sintió chispitas y esa sensación de emoción que no la dejaba saber si responder o no aunque tenía unas ganas inmensas de escuchar la voz del joven. Finalmente respondió_ –_ Hola?

- Hola Sakura! – Saludó Shaoran desde el otro lado del teléfono

- Shaoraaan! Que sorpresa que bueno que me llamas! –Dijo Sakura en tono alegre.

- Sólo quería llamarte para saludarte, quería escucharte – Shaoran sonaba algo abatido

- Estas bien? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada

- Eeemm si, estoy bien, es sólo que me gustaría estar contigo y hacer algo divertido, salir por un momento, ya sabes, escuchar esa música que tanto te gusta. . . ya estoy harto las letras y pantallas, de leer y escribir únicamente. . .

- Yo también. . . pero. . . por el momento no podemos hacer nada!

- No lo sé, hay que buscar una solución!

- Pero tu familia. . .

- Lo sé, pero no puedo seguir así. . . no podemos. . . arrgg

- Shaoran mira si quieres escríbeme un e-mail y te respondo con calma en la noche, de lo contrarío vamos a gastar mucho dinero en la llamada y . . . no es necesario

- Estas ocupada?

- No, no es eso. . .

- Si. . . entiendo, tienes razón, mejor te escribo en la noche, nos vemos!

- Nos vemos! – Y ambos colgaron _-_ Ahh, que podemos hacer?. . . – De pronto Sakura miro la hora, ya era tarde, tenía que apurarse con el pastel – Aaay noo ya es tarde!

Shaoran estudiaba Administración y economía en Hong Kong al mismo tiempo que trabajaba para la compañía de su familia, pues era él quien heredaría la mayor parte de las acciones y el mando de la empresa familiar al morir su madre. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no podía visitar el Japón seguido, casi nunca tenía vacaciones. Sakura sabía bien a pesar de sólo tener 21 años, Shaoran tenía muchas responsabilidades con la empresa y con su familia.

Desgraciadamente, Sakura tampoco podía viajar muy seguido a China, pues el viaje era caro; además, ella también debía trabajar en las vacaciones para ayudar a su padre con sus estudios. De tal modo que, la última vez en que Sakura y Shaoran se habían visto había sido a los 15 años de edad, y fue en aquel entonces cuando decidieron ser sólo amigos dadas las circunstancias.

- Ya llegué! – Dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina

- Sakura, hija, llegas justo a tiempo, Toya me acaba de hablar por teléfono, ya están en camino!

- Aaay que bueno! Quise llegar antes, pero me entretuve con unas cosas. . .

- No hay problema hija, aún así has llegado justo a tiempo. Te lo agradezco Sakura! – Dijo el Sr. Fujitaka con una amable sonrisa – Y qué pastel compraste?

- Bueno, no podía decidirme, así que compré dos: uno de chocolate y otro de manzanas, además, como Yukito come mucho creo fue una buena idea.

- Si, tienes razón, cuánto te gastaste? – Preguntó el Sr. Fujitaka abriendo su cartera para devolverle el dinero a Sakura

- mmm papá, dejémoslo así, no tienes que darme dinero. . .

- Pero hija, ya te lo he dicho, no tienes que ayudarme tanto, no debes preocuparte, mi salario es mas que suficiente para ambos Sakura.

- Ya lo sé papá, ahora eres el director del centro de investigaciones de la universidad, pero. . . yo quería contribuir con la cena de hoy después de todo es para mi hermano y Yukito, además tu preparaste todo solo!

- Gracias pequeña Sakura – Dijo con cariño el Sr. Fujitaka

- No hay de qué papá!

De pronto el timbre sonó, Sakura fue abrir y se encontró con Toya y Yukito, ambos muy sonrientes.

- Hermano, Yukito! – Dijo Sakura abrazando a ambos – Qué gusto me da verlos!

- Hola Sakura! – Respondió Yukito sonriente una vez que Sakura los soltó

- Hola monstruo! Cómo estas?

- Jajaja, hola hermano, tu como siempre. . . a ver si aprendes a portarte como un chico decente, sigue el ejemplo de Yukito!

- Toya! Yukito! - Exclamó el Sr. Fujitaka desde la puerta de la cocina – los estábamos esperando, pasen, ya todo está listo!

- Hola papá, cómo estas? – Dijo Toya al acercarse a su padre para saludarlo.

- Bien hijo, pasen, que gusto en verlos!

- Hola Sr. Fujitaka, muchas gracias por invitarnos, trajimos un postre para la cena de hoy!

- Ah de veras?

- Siii es una tarta de fresas! – Respondió Yukito entusiasmado

- Mm Se ve deliciosa, pero ahora tenemos tres postres diferentes, Sakura trajo dos pasteles esta tarde. . .

- No se preocupe, jeje mientras mas, mejor!

- Jeje tienes razón Yukito, vamos a comer!

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y comían mientras charlaban. Pasaban un rato muy agradable como en los viejos tiempos. Toya había estudiado arquitectura y Yukito ingeniería industrial, ambos trabajaban en empresas de construcción y tenían un bonito departamento en el centro de Tokio. Regularmente venían a visitar a Sakura y a su papá, o Sakura y Fujitaka iban al departamento de Toya y Yukito.

La relación entre Sakura y Yukito había cambiado tanto, que a Sakura le resultaba a veces difícil creer que algún día estuvo enamorada de él. Incluso se arrepentía algunas veces por haber desperdiciado tiempo pensando en Yukito y no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Shaoran. Sakura veía a Yukito como a un hermano y no podía imaginar que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

- Ycómo va todo en la escuela Sakura? – Preguntó Yukito

- Tobo va muy bien, mañana iremos a una feria de empleo, iré con Tomoyo.

- Ah enserio? – Preguntó Toya – A caso es la feria de empleo de la universidad?

- Si, por?

- Pues mañana mi empresa tendrá un "stand" ahí, así que ahí estaré también. . .

- Que bien, me dará mucho gusto verte mañana de nuevo!

- Yo iré a visitar a Toya mañana, tal vez también te vea. Oye y para qué vas a esa feria? Todavía te queda un año en la universidad o me equivoco?

- Si, aún me falta un año para graduarme, es sólo que al final de este semestre tenemos que hacer unas pasantías durante 3 meses, y pienso ir para ver las empresas para así saber a quien enviar mi candidatura para realizar las pasantías.

- Ah, muy bien, entonces te deseo mucha suerte mañana!

- Gracias Yukito!

- Si, no vayas a olvidar tu curriculum cara de rana!

- Obvio no!

- No . . . eso dices, y luego andas pasando angustias!

- Jejeje hermano no te preocupes, ya tengo 21 años, deja de tratarme como a una niña!

- Yo no te trato como niña, te trato como monstruo!

- Ay ustedes dos como siempre discutiendo. . . – Exclamo el Sr. Fujitaka – Quién quiere postre?

- Yooo! – Dijeron los tres chicos al unísono

Al partir Toya y Yukito, Sakura decidió llevarle una triple ración de postre a Kero.

- Hola Kero!

- Hola Sakura, que bueno que estas de regresó, hoy estuve sólo todo el día!

- Lo sé, perdón por no venir a saludarte antes, es que estuve muy ocupada, pero mira, te traje pastel. . . 3 tipos diferentes!

- Woow, gracias! Se ve delicioso! – Dijo el pequeño Kero comenzando a comer apresuradamente

- Kero, mañana voy a salir con Tomoyo, quieres venir?

- Shiiih! – Dijo Kero con la boca llena de pastel.

- Muy bien, pero podrás salir de mi bolsa hasta pasado el medio día eeh

- No hay problema!

- Muy bien, ahora, si me disculpas voy a leer el e-mail de Shaoran y a responderle! – Dijo Sakura poniendo una amplia sonrisa!

- Aay tu y ese mocoso!

- Shaoran no es un mocoso Kero!

- Y cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera lo has visto últimamente y tampoco se mandan fotos donde ustedes aparezcan!

- Bueno, pueees. . . porque Shaoran era muy apuesto la última vez que lo vi y. . .

- Pero eso hace cuanto tiempo fue, hace 6 años no? Qué tal que se quedo así o qué tal que se puso todo gordo y con cara de mocoso?

- Kero, que malo eres, Shaoran es una persona muy agradable además lo que mas me gusta de él son sus sentimientos y su forma de pensar!

- Sii lo que tu digas. . . – Dijo Kero comiendo aún mas pastel

- Eres un insensible y por eso, ahora me tardaré lo que quiera escribiendo!

- Aaay no Sakura no lo hagas!

- Siiii jajajajajajaja lo haré jajajajajaja

- Que mala eres. . .

- Te lo mereces!

En el e-mail de Shaoran:

* * *

_Hola Sakura,_

_Lamento lo de ésta tarde, es que me sentía algo triste y estresado._

_Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y no sabes como me gustaría _

_escapar de todo esto y verte nuevamente. Siento que aquí nadie _

_me comprende._

_Estoy cansado de estas responsabilidades y hoy lo he decidido, voy a _

_hablar con mi madre, le diré que aún no deseo tomar el control de la _

_empresa y que deseo ser libre, no puedo continuar así! Deseo tener _

_una vida normal para un chico de 21 años. . . no puedo mas. Pase lo _

_que pase, vendré a Japón en dos semanas, te lo prometo!_

_ Bueeno, sólo te quería preguntar: piensas que es lo correcto? Por favor_

_Sakura, para mi es importante saber que piensas. . . escribe pronto _

_por favor!_

_Saludos,_

_Shaoran_

* * *

Sakura se apresuró a responder el e-mail, era una noticia adorable y aunque entendía que no era algo fácil para Shaoran, ella simplemente estaba encantada con la idea.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura y Kasumi esperaban a Tomoyo afuera del edificio en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

- Tomoyo, aquí estamos!

- Ay hola Sakura, hola Kasumi, como estan?

- Hola Tomoyo! – Saludaron alegres ambas chicas

- Sakura te ves encantadora esta mañana, dime, a caso algo bueno te sucedió ayer?

- Eeem nooo, hehe nada en particular Tomoyo – Dijo Sakura sonrojándose. No entendía como era que Tomoyo podía ver a través de ella como un libro abierto

- Esta bien, pues vamos!

Durante el evento las chicas recorrieron varios "stands" investigando las empresas mas convenientes e interesantes para ellas y sus respectivas profesiones. También vieron a Toya y a Yukito, y se detuvieron a saludarlos. Luego fueron a tomar un café, para después continuar visitando los diferentes stands de las empresas.

- Vaya, vino mucha gente no lo creen? – Preguntó Sakura

- Así es! – Respondió Tomoyo – Aay estoy tan emocionada, espero que me acepten en la empresa de efectos especiales que he elegido! He enviado mi curriculum y uno de los videos que hice de ti. . .

- Pero . . .

- No es magia real! – La tranquilizó Tomoyo

- Jejeje si imagínate si hubiera enviado un video con "magia real"! – Rió sarcásticamente Kasumi. Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron con una pequeña risita – Magia! Qué clase de videos locos hiciste Tomoyo? jajaja seguro ya tenías unos tragos de mas!

- Jajaja, obvio no, pero si son muy fantasiosos y Sakura es la protagonista!

- Jajaja me gustaría verlos. . .

- Eemm noo, mejor no Kasumi, eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

- Es verdad! – Respondió Tomoyo con un rostro iluminado - Cuando nuestra querida Sakura, en lugar de esa larga y hermosa cabellera, tenía el cabello corto. . . aunque debo admitir que ambos te quedan muy bien!

- Tenías el cabello corto? – Preguntó Kasumi sorprendida

- Emm si. . . – Respondió tímidamente Sakura

- Me gustaría ver una foto. . . – Dijo Kasumi - Cuándo comenzaste a dejarte crecer el cabello?

- A los 16! – Respondió Sakura

- Ah la encontré. . . mira Kasumi! – dijo Tomoyo entregándole una foto de la pequeña Sakura – Siempre llevo una en mi cartera, para nunca olvidar lo tierna que Sakura era de niña

- Jajajaja estas muy loca Tomoyo, pero es verdad, siii era muy tierna!

- Aay verdad que si? Aah pero ahora Sakura es una hermosa joven . . . ahhh

- Aaay Tomoyo, ya para! –. . . "_Clow". . . _Sakura escuchó un murmullo que la sacó de la conversación _ – _eh?! – Exclamó desconcertada

- Que sucede Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo

- Es que escuché una voz

- Una voz? – Preguntó Kasumi – Y qué decía la voz?

- Decía "Clow" – Respondió Sakura mirando a Tomoyo

- Qué extraño! – Dijo Tomoyo

- Sii, qué es eso de Clow una marca o algo así? – Replicó Kasumi

- . . . – _"Clow"_ – Ahí está, otra vez lo oí, no lo oyeron? – Preguntó Sakura

- Sakura no es tu imaginación? Yo no oigo nada! - Dijo Kasumi

- Sii tal vez es mi imaginación. . . – Sakura miró a su amiga Kasumi con una cara despreocupada, y mientras lo hacía murmuró unas palabras y la chica cayo dormida al instante, después Tomoyo la ayudó a colocarla en una silla.

- Por qué hiciste eso Sakura? - Preguntó Tomoyo

- Porque algo extraño esta pasando Tomoyo, no se que es exactamente, pero alguien esta usando magia y no sé por qué escuchó como llaman al mago Clow. . . sin embargo lo puedo sentir, es una presencia muy fuerte. Kasumi no conoce mi secreto y no deseo que lo descubra, por eso, es mejor si duerme mientras nosotras investigamos de que se trata. Y de igual manera dormiré a las personas en este evento. . .

- Aaawwww, finalmente luego de todos estos años te voy a ver usar una carta Sakura!

- Te equivocas Tomoyo, hoy no traje las cartas así que haré un conjuro simple esta vez. . . es mas desgastante, que usar las cartas. . . pero, no tengo opción

- Wow, Sakura te has vuelto tan fuerte! – Exclamó Tomoyo, sin embargo Sakura apenas la escuchó pues se estaba preparando para realizar el conjuro, al hacerlo un pequeño destello dorado salió de las manos de Sakura y todos en la feria del empleo se quedaron dormidos. Kero salió de la bolsa de Sakura.

- Kero! – Exclamó Tomoyo

- Hola Tomoyo, lamento no haber salido antes, estaba esperando a que Sakura hiciera algo

- Tu también lo escuchaste no? – Preguntó Sakura a Kero quien tomó su forma original

- Así es! Hay que tener cuidado, esto no me gusta nada. . . parece que la presencia se está acercando

- . . . "Clow" – Ahí esta! De nuevo escuché la voz, es verdad, la presencia se está acercando!

- Sakura, Kerberos! – Les llamó Yue, acercándose a ellos

- Yue! – Exclamaron Sakura y Kero.

- Escuché a alguien llamando a Clow, debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos que quiera pero su presencia es muy poderosa. . . – Dijo al llegar al lado de Sakura - Sakura, has traído las cartas?

- N-no. . .

- Rayos, está aquí! – Gritó Kero

- CLOOOWWWWW! – Se escucho una voz macabra que incluso Tomoyo pudo escuchar, y enseguida algo invisible golpeo a Kero haciéndolo caer al suelo con dolor.

- Kero! – Gritó Sakura, acto seguido lanzó un hechizo de tiempo para intentar capturar a la creatura que había hecho eso. Yue y Sakura observaban el lugar para encontrar a la creatura. De pronto, algo invisible tomó por el cuello a Yue. – Yueee! - Sakura corrió hacia él lo mas rápido que pudo y con ambas manos lanzó un rayó mágico hacía lo que sujetaba a Yue – Muéstrate! – Ordenó con una voz decidida y por unos segundos, una extraña silueta se hizo visible. Sakura usando ese mismo rayo de luz dorada y sus brazos intento atrapar dicha silueta, sin embargo, Sakura sólo vio un destello de luz roja que le dio un golpe seco en el estómago y luego en la cara, dejándola inconsciente en el piso.

- Sakuraaaaaaa! –Gritó Tomoyo angustiada. Y para su sorpresa, los hechizos de Sakura ya no tenían efecto, la gente comenzaba a despertar, escuchaba murmullos. – Kero, Yue, rápido, regresen a su otra forma! – Kero y Yue aún con dolor regresaron a su otra identidad, Tomoyo tomó rápidamente a Kero y lo colocó delicadamente en el bolso de Sakura, se veía aún muy adolorido. Yukito se acercó muy preocupado hacia Sakura y cuando se dieron cuenta mucha gente los rodeaba viendo a Sakura.

- Sakura, despierta – Dijo Yukito!

- Sakura, Tomoyo! – Gritó Kasumi quien se abría paso entre la gente – Qué sucedió? Que le pasó a Sakura? – Cuando Kasumi llego hacia ellos, Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

- Sakura! – Exclamaron Tomoyo y Yukito con alegría

- Aaauuch. . . – Dijo Sakura incorporándose, y al darse cuenta de que la gente ya había despertado y estaban rodeándolos – Sólo me tropecé, ya estoy bien gracias, no necesito un doctor!

- Estas segura? – Preguntó Kasumi

- Kasumi! Si, estoy segura. . . Kasumi, a caso tu no estabas dormida? – Preguntó Sakura intentando actuar con normalidad

- Sii. . . creo que me quedé dormida. . . aunque fue muy extraño, luego escuché el ruido de la gente y vi que tu estabas en el suelo. . . bueno, no importa, creo que mejor deberías ir a casa!

- Si, no te preocupes Kasumi nosotros la llevaremos respondió Yukito!

Tomoyo llamó a sus guardaespaldas y en cuestión de segundos varios hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro llegaron para escoltarlos hasta una limusina. Yukito vino con ellas. Dentro de la limusina comenzaron a hablar de lo ocurrido.

- Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó Tomoyo

- No lo sé. . . – Respondió Sakura con tono serio – Kero, Yukito, muéstrenme los lugares en donde esa cosa los golpeo. – Ambos hicieron lo que Sakura les pidió.

- Aaahr! – Exclamó Tomoyo al ver las heridas de ambos. Kero tenía en la espalda una horrible quemadura, amorfe, y Yukito tenia una mano marcada en el cuello, era una quemadura también.

- No puede ser. . . lo lamento. . . – Dijo Sakura – no estaba preparada para esto, ni siquiera traía las cartas!

- Sakura, tu no tienes la culpa, después de todo este tiempo donde nunca ha pasado nada, era normal que no trajeras las cartas – Dijo Kero

- No te sientas mal Sakura, tu también fuiste atacada, los tres nos confiamos. . . – Añadió Yukito

- Es verdad, tu también recibiste un golpe de esa cosa. . . pero no tienes marca alguna? – Preguntó Kero

- Mmm – Sakura se levató un poco la blusa para observar su estómago, sin embargo, no había marca alguna – No. . . yo no tengo nada. . .

- _"Cloow"_ – Qué? - Preguntaron Yukito, Kero y Sakura al mismo tiempo!

- Esa voz! – Dijo Yukito cambiando a Yue dentro del carro

- Parece que nos está siguiendo! – Dijo Kero alarmado!

- Tomoyo, necesitamos apresurarnos a llegar a mi casa! – Tomoyo ordenó al chofer de conducir en modo de urgencia hacía la casa de Sakura.

El chofer aceleró y llegaron rápidamente al destino indicado, sin embargo, la voz se escuchaba cada vez mas cercana, al llegar a la casa de Sakura, ésta ordenó a Tomoyo de regresar a su casa y luego con ayuda de Yue entró por la ventana de su habitación y tomó las cartas. Sakura utilizó la carta del escudo alrededor de toda la casa, y eso mantuvo la presencia alejada. Sin embargo Kero y Yue se encontraban muy adoloridos a causa de las quemaduras y por alguna razón el dolor parecía aumentar cada vez que escuchaban la voz.

De pronto Sakura se percató que tenía 12 llamadas perdidas de Shaoran. Sakura se imaginó que tal vez Shaoran tenía alguna idea sobre los extraños sucesos del día, así que le llamó enseguida.

- Sakura! – Respondió Shaoran alarmado

- Shaoran, algo extraño esta pasando. . . hemos sido atacados.

- Lo supuse! Han sido atacados por algo que busca a Clow? Estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien. . . pero cómo sabes lo del ataque?

- Porque también fui atacado. . . esa cosa me golpeo, y lo único que escuché antes de caer fue Kerberos! Entonces me imaginé que vendría a ti! Desde ese momento he estado tratando de llamarte para advertirte!

- Atacó a Kero y a Yue, y ambos siguen con mucho dolor, no sé que hacer para ayudarlos, y luego de que la creatura se fue, supo exactamente como localizarnos, nos siguió todo el camino hasta mi casa!

- Mmmmm necesitas curarlos, seguramente esa creatura mágica dejo impregnada su energía para localizar con mas facilidad a Kerberos y a Yue. . . si esta buscando a Clow, sabe que ellos dos lo llevarán hacia él, pues normalmente siempre están a su lado. . .

- Pero Clow está muerto, Yue y Kero ya no son sus guardianes! Por qué viene ahora? Y que hay con Eriol?

- No lo sé, son muchas preguntas. . . tampoco se nada, por ahora tienes que ayudar a Kerberos y a Yue. . . y yo. . . yo intentaré llegar lo mas pronto posible a Japón, por favor resiste!

* * *

Que les pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, espero que les siga gustando y por favor comenten, me gusta saber que piensan!

* * *

Capítulo II. Viejos amigos/nuevos enemigos

- Madre, puedo hablar con usted? Hay algo importante que tengo que decirle. . .

- . . . . – La Sra. Yelan sólo miró a su hijo con atención, sin embargo permaneció en silencio.

- Madre, lo lamento mucho, sé que usted y mis hermanas me necesitan, no piense que deseo evadir mis responsabilidades, pero . . . yo. . . necesito ir a Japón, Sakura está en problemas! – Comentó el joven Shaoran con evidente preocupación

- . . . . – La dama permaneció en silencio, así que Shaoran continuó hablando

- Madre, no deseo faltarle, sin embargo, no vine aquí a pedirle permiso. . . vine aquí para explicarle la situación e informarle mi decisión, también le quiero decir que no dejaré mis estudios, continuaré estudiando en Japón y cuando llegue el momento oportuno cumpliré con mis responsabilidades si Usted aún así lo desea. . .

- Shaoran, yo no pienso retenerte, tu ya eres un adulto y debes saber bien lo que haces. . . yo pienso que has tomado la decisión correcta, no sólo para proteger el legado del Mago Clow, sino también a la persona que amas. . . hay cosas mas importantes que los negocios y el dinero, y me complace ver que lo entiendes a la perfección.

- Madre. . . – Shaoran estaba sorprendido pues no había imaginado que su madre fuera tan comprensiva

- Sin embargo. . . te vas a enfrentar a algo muy peligroso hijo mío, cuando estuvo aquí pude sentir su presencia, no sólo es una presencia mágica muy poderosa. . . sino que me dio la impresión de que no viene de éste mundo. . .

- . . . . . . .– El joven miró con preocupación a su madre.

- Pediré que te reserven el primer vuelo a Japón. . . cuentas con todo mi apoyo. . .

- Muchas gracias Madre

- Ahora, ven conmigo . . . – La madre de Shaoran se levantó del sillón, y caminó hacia la habitación contigua, el chico la siguió. Una vez ahí ella saco un pequeño cofre en oro de un armario, al abrirlo Shaoran pudo ver una esmeralda en forma de esfera, tenía una pequeña inscripción – Toma esta esmeralda y átala al cordón rojo de tu espada. . . necesitas un arma mas poderosa. Esta piedra incrementará los poderes de tu espada, pero tendrás que entrenar para dominarla. . . ésta piedra es conocida como la esmeralda zening posee poderes misteriosos y se desarrollará de acuerdo a tus habilidades. . . espero que pueda serte útil, es una reliquia que ha estado en nuestra familia por tres generaciones, pertenecía a tu bisabuelo, yo sé que tu eres digno de ese poder – Finalizó entregándole la esmeralda a Shaoran

- Muchas gracias Madre, es un gran honor para mi! – Dijo el joven inclinándose para recibir humildemente la esmeralda zening.

* * *

Sakura intentaba curar a sus guardianes antes de que la presencia los ubicara con exactitud. Kero y Yue yacían en el suelo de la habitación de Sakura, ambos tenían dificultad para moverse a causa del dolor. . .

- No sé que mas hacer Kero! Mis poderes. . . no funcionan! – Dijo Sakura angustiada

- No te desesperes, no nos duele tanto. . . – Dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa intentando animarla

- Yo debo cuidar de ustedes, y permití que esto pasara!

- Sakura, no seas tan dura contigo misma, mejor piensa en otras opciones, qué se le pone a las personas cuando se queman?

- Mmmm agua fría . . . y medicina? . . . - "_Y. . . sábila"_ – Y sábila, se les pone sábila. . . tengo una idea! - Sakura tomó su báculo el cual era mucho mas grande que antes así como dos de las cartas – Por favor amigas, necesito su ayuda, Kero y Yue las necesitan, combinen sus poderes para brindarles alivio, AGUA, BOSQUE! – De pronto ambas cartas se fusionaron y un agua verde brillante llegó a las heridas de Kero y Yue. Ambos sintieron alivio y poco a poco las quemaduras comenzaron a desaparecer. La sensación para ambos guardianes fue revitalizadora y finalmente pudieron incorporarse.

- Muchas gracias Sakura . . . – Dijo Yue

- Es increíble. . . mezclaste dos de tus cartas para curarnos, eso requiere de un gran poder. . . te has vuelto muy fuerte! – Dijo Kero

- No Kero. . . si fuera tan fuerte nada de esto habría pasado. . .

- No seas tan dura contigo – dijo Yue – Lo importante es que ahora estamos bien.

- De pronto, Sakura escuchó el motor de un carro aproximarse a la casa, primero pensó que era su papá, pero al asomarse por la ventana se dio cuenta que en realidad era Toya quien había llegado. Sakura decidió dejar el hechizo del escudo para mantener alejada la extraña presencia de su casa y luego fue a recibir a Toya.

- Hola hermano!

- Sakura, estas bien? Y Yukito? – Preguntó Toya preocupado

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes!

- Yo también estoy bien Toya – Respondió Yukito al bajar de las escaleras

- Qué fue lo que pasó? Por qué te fuiste así? No me llamaste y me quedé preocupado! – Dijo Toya dirigiéndose a Yukito

- Lo lamento, no pude llamarte antes. . . – Explicó Yukito – Lo que pasó fue que. . .

- Yo tuve la culpa. . . – Intervino Sakura claramente abatida.

Luego de contarle lo sucedido a Toya, éste se quedó muy preocupado por Yukito y Sakura.

- Lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí Yuki. . .

- Qué?! – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

- Así es, no podemos correr el riesgo de que esa cosa encuentre a Yuki solo o a ti Sakura, no sabemos que quiere exactamente pero por lo visto puede hacer mucho daño y aunque mis poderes poco a poco han comenzado nuevamente a surgir, yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos.

- Pero qué le diremos a papá?

- Mmmm. . . no sé, que hay una plaga en nuestro departamento. . . yo que sé, cualquier cosa. . . ya sé! que hay una fuga que inundó todo el departamento y que ahora la aseguradora lo esta arreglando. . . así él sabrá que eso durar semanas y tendremos mas tiempo para saber que sucede!

- Me parece una buena idea! – Añadió Yukito

- Entonces voy a ir a buscar algo de ropa al departamento, lo mejor será que me esperes aquí Yuki, por favor cuida a Sakura!

* * *

El viaje al aeropuerto, el papeleo y las horas en el avión le parecían una eternidad. Shaoran pensaba en Sakura y temía que esa cosa pudiera hacerle daño. Intentaba calmarse pensando en que Sakura era muy fuerte y en que había incrementado su nivel de magia considerablemente, además, entrenaba constantemente y podía defenderse sola.

- "_Si ella va a estar bien_" – Pensó el descendiente de Clow – _"Pero, qué será esa cosa? Mi madre. . . ella dijo que era algo muy poderoso. . ." "Sólo espero poder ayudar a Sakura" – _De pronto, de su bolsillo sacó la esmeralda que su mamá le había dado y la ató al cordón mágico que hacía aparecer su espada – "_Me pregunto qué clase de poderes tendrá esta piedra?" _

- Señor qué desea que le sirva? – Le preguntó cordialmente una de las azafatas, haciéndolo volver a la realidad

- Me gustaría un jugo de manzana por favor! – Respondió amablemente

- Aquí tiene! – Dijo la Azafata, entregándole un vaso y una bolsita con bocadillos salados.

- Gracias, disculpe, cuánto tiempo falta para aterrizar?

- Sólo quedan 45 min. de viaje, pronto estaremos en Japón – Respondió la señorita con una sonrisa

- Gracias!

- Para servirle!

En ese momento Shaoran cayó a la cuenta de que vería nuevamente a Sakura. Imágenes de Sakura cruzaron por su mente, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – _"Aquí voy Sakura, ya falta poco. . ." _– Los sentimientos de Shaoran comenzaban a abrumarlo se sentía nervioso por volver a ver a Sakura y al mismo tiempo deseaba llegar para ayudarla y saldar cuentas con esa cosa que se había atrevido a lastimarla.

A pesar de la distancia y de todos los años separados, Shaoran nunca se había vuelto a fijar en otra chica, sólo tenía ojos para Sakura; obviamente veía y apreciaba la belleza de las mujeres, pero sólo una le interesaba en verdad y para él, ella era la mas bella de todas.

Cuando el piloto anunció el comienzo del descenso en Tokio, las manos de Shaoran comenzaron a temblar y su corazón se aceleraba – _"Ya estoy aquí" "Sólo mantén la calma" "aay no, estoy tan nervioso" "vamos Shaoran, cálmate, todavía ni siquiera la ves!" "rayoooos!" "creo que me vendría bien un trago, no me había sentido así desde la última vez que la vi. . . me sudan las manos!_" _"Qué me esta pasando? Contrólate!" _– Afortunadamente para Shaoran, el recuperar el equipaje y encontrar el camino hasta su nuevo departamento, lo ocuparon lo suficiente como para calmarse y mantener un poco alejada la idea de volver a ver a Sakura.

El nuevo departamento de Shaoran se encontraba cerca del templo Tsuki-Mine, es decir, no muy lejos de la casa de Sakura. Primero habló con el propietario quien había sido contactado por el personal de la familia, éste sabia que Shaoran llegaría a altas horas de la noche, así que no hubo problema alguno y finalmente le entregó las llaves junto con el contrato de arrendamiento. Era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, tenía vista al bosque del templo y una parte hacia la calle. Con la rapidez con la que había hecho todos los arreglos para llegar a Japón, le parecía un lugar muy decente.

Shaoran deseaba ir en seguida en busca de Sakura, sin embargo ya eran las 2:30 am. . . así que no sabía que hacer. Llamó por teléfono a Sakura y ésta no contestó. Shaoran pensó que tal vez ya estaba dormida, así que decidió que lo mejor sería comer algo e irse a dormir, mañana a primera hora pasaría a echar un vistazo a casa de Sakura.

* * *

Toya regresó con unas maletas llenas de ropa para él y Yukito, luego explicaron el supuesto "problema" al Sr. Fujitaka quien se puso mas que feliz de saber que habría casa llena por las próximas dos semanas.

Sakura, Kero y Yue comenzaron a montar guardias durante la noche pues la presencia iba y venía, era como si pasara buscándolos y no los viera, Sakura sabía que era debido a la carta escudo que estaba usando, pues debajo de ella, Sakura no sólo podía protegerse, sino también esconder presencias mágicas, de ésta forma la carta no podía percibir a Kero o a Yue y mucho menos a ella usando magia. No obstante, Sakura se sentía muy cansada, había usado mucha magia y al ya no estar tan acostumbrada se le hacía muy agotador y sin querer se quedó completamente dormida mientras montaba su guardia.

- Clow – Escuchó Sakura a alguien murmurar a su lado – Clow, despierta! - Sakura abrió los ojos y no pudo ver ni a Kero ni a Yue. Sakura se percató que al quedarse dormida el hechizo del escudo se había debilitado y la creatura estaba ahora a su lado y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa sintió como si dos manos invisibles la tomaran, al hacerlo Sakura una sensación de asfixia y dolor la invadieron, no podía liberarse, sentía como la creatura la llevaba a otro lugar, pronto su habitación y su casa se alejaron.

- "_Kero y Yue vendrán por mi. . . "_ – Pensó – _"No dejarán que esta cosa me lleve"_ – Sin embargo, no veía a nadie venir por ella – "_Kero. . . Yue . . ."_ – Sakura sintió que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento – _"Noooo, tengo que luchar. . . esto no puede estar pasando!" _– De pronto sin saber como Sakura logró articular algunas palabras – Yo no soy Clow. . . Clow Reed está muerto! – La creatura disminuyó inmediatamente la presión que ejercía sobre la chica y a Sakura le dio la impresión de que la altura a la que volaban disminuía. De pronto, de la nada, un rayo de luz color esmeralda impactó a la creatura, haciendo aparecer la sombra de un ser humano. Al momento del impacto, la sombra soltó inmediatamente a Sakura, dejándola caer. Sakura intentó hacer algo, pero se encontraba tan débil que durante su descenso quedó inconsciente.

* * *

Shaoran lo había sentido, era la misma presencia que en Hong Kong. Shaoran se apresuró a salir y vio la silueta de una persona volando por el cielo, Shaoran pensó que se trataba de aquella creatura así que la siguió. No alcanzaba a distinguir bien que era lo que volaba. Se acercó lo mas que pudo y de pronto, sin razón aparente, la silueta disminuyó su velocidad y la altura a la que volaba. Shaoran aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó un rayo en dirección de la silueta. El rayo se tornó verde esmeralda y era muy rápido, enseguida impactó aquella silueta, y una sombra apareció al lado de ella por menos de un segundo, Shaoran se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la silueta que el seguía, no era la de la creatura, sino la de una chica de cabello largo. Rápidamente Shaoran lanzó un hechizo de viento para amortiguar la caída de la chica. Después corrió rápidamente hacia ella para ayudarla.

- Oye, estas bien? – Preguntó, sin embargo no hubo respuesta de la chica, Shaoran se acercó un poco mas y se dio cuenta de que ella no reaccionaba.

Una vez que Shaoran estuvo al lado de la chica, se sonrojo, pues ella era muy hermosa, llevaba un camisón normal, sin embargo por la caída éste había subido un poco mas de lo normal, dejando sus hermosas piernas a la vista, también tenía una linda cabellera color castaño claro con pequeños destellos dorados. Shaoran se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, quitando el resto del cabello de su rostro, al hacer esto, se llevo una enorme sorpresa, era Sakura!

Sakura era hermosa, siempre lo había sido pero Shaoran no tenía idea que su belleza había incrementado de esta manera con los años. Compartían muchas cosas sin embargo, no se enviaban fotos donde ellos aparecieran, por eso, Shaoran no sabía como lucía Sakura actualmente.

- Sakura! – La llamó delicadamente – Sakura, despierta, estas bien? – Preguntó con preocupación – Sakura por favor, reacciona – _"al menos está respirando, creo que sólo se desmayó, mejor la llevaré a mi departamento y cuando reaccione la llevaré a su casa" _– Shaoran regresó a su casa, cargando a Sakura, le puso también su chaqueta pues hacía frío y Sakura sólo traía un camisón. Al llegar al departamento, la colocó en su cama y fue a traer unas compresas frías para ponerle en la frente. Shaoran no podía dejar de observarla mientras dormía, parecía un ángel, deseaba verla abrir los ojos, deseaba ver sus ojos verdes que tanto lo habían cautivado. Repentinamente, Sakura comenzó a parpadear y dejó salir un suspiro, Shaoran se acercó, para mirarla de cerca.

- Hmmn!. . . ah! - Lo primero que Sakura vio fue un par de ojos color ámbar, y un suave cabello café claro alborotado. Sakura inmediatamente lo reconoció, sin embargo no sabía si estaba soñando o no – Shaoran? Eres tu? Qué haces aquí, dónde estoy? – Dijo la chica dando un salto de la cama para ponerse en pie.

- Tranquila, estas a salvo, te dije que vendría lo mas pronto posible no? – Respondió él con una sonrisa. Sakura era aún mas hermosa al hablar, al abrir sus ojos y al mirarlo.

- Pe-pero, no entiendo. . . esa cosa. . .

- La golpee con un rayo de mi espada y te liberó. . . siéntate un momento, te explicaré todo y luego te llevaré a tu casa. . . – Dijo Shaoran con otra sonrisa.

- Esta bien - Sakura se sentó en la cama, no podía creerlo, Shaoran estaba ahí. . . "Shaoran esta aquí . . ._ SHAORAN ESTA AQUÍ!""Es Shaoran!"_

- Te preparé un té, voy a buscarlo, vuelvo en seguida - Dijo con otra sonrisa

- "_Shaoran está aquí, cálmate calmatee"_ – Se dijo a si misma. Rápidamente recordó que estaba en camisón descalza, sin maquillaje y sin peinar. Al lado de la cama había un pequeño espejo, Sakura fue inmediatamente a ver su reflejo e intentó acomodar su cabello, subir sus cejas y acomodar su camisón. – _"Assh! No esperaba que me viera en estas fachas. . . realmente está aquí!"_

- Aquí está el té! – Anunció Shaoran entrando en la habitación. Sakura se sentó de golpe en la cama disimulando que se había estado viendo en el espejo. Shaoran se percató de lo que Sakura estaba haciendo y añadió – Me diste una gran sorpresa el día de hoy, no te reconocí hace unos momentos, tu cabello. . . luce diferente. . . te sienta muy bien!

- Gra-gracias – A Sakura se le encendió la cara. Shaoran pareció no notar eso y comenzó a servir el té despreocupadamente, mientras lo hacía, Sakura pudo observarlo con tranquilidad por primera vez. Sus ojos no habían cambiado, y su cabello seguía siendo igual de lindo, sin embargo, era mucho mas alto incluso que cuando sólo tenía 15 años, su voz era mas profunda, y su cuerpo lucía atlético, no muy musculoso, sino bien proporcionado, se veía que era fuerte, era un chico encantador y se había vuelto aún mas apuesto con el tiempo. Aún tenía ese aire serio tan típico de Shaoran, pero cuando miraba a Sakura su mirada se llenaba de bondad.

- Aquí tienes, dijo Shaoran entregándole una taza de té . Lo mejor será que lo bebas rápido te ayudará, luego de camino a tu casa te contaré todo lo que paso. . . me imagino que deben estar preocupados por ti

- Es verdad! – Recordó Sakura – Kero y Yue. . . si, tenemos que volver pronto – Sakura bebió su té casi de un golpe

- Si, además ya casi amanece!

- Qué?!

- Si ya van a ser las 5 am!

Ambos salieron, Shaoran le prestó a Sakura uno de sus abrigos, y luego la cargó hasta su casa. Al llegar a la casa, y antes de que tocaran la puerta, el hermano de Sakura salió de la casa.

- Pero qué demonios. . .? – Preguntó Toya lanzando una mirada peligrosa a Shaoran – Dónde estabas Sakura, estas bien? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti!

- No te preocupes hermano, estoy bien. Shaoran me rescató – La mirada de Toya se tornó eléctrica contra Shaoran y éste la devolvió con otra mirada desafiante

- Sakuraa! – Exclamó Kero al llegar junto con Yue -Hemos estado buscándote por todos lados, qué fue lo que paso?

- Lo lamento, me quedé dormida y la creatura me capturó, pero Shaoran me rescató y luego me llevó a su departamento para que pudiera recobrar la consciencia, después me trajo aquí

- Maldito mocoso. . ahora ya no sé que me preocupas mas! – Dijo Toya entre dientes – Yue lo miro de reojo

- Mocoso! – Dijo Kero – Pero qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ayudar, esa creatura también me atacó en Hong Kong y se ve que es peligrosa. . .

- Dices que también fuiste atacado por esa cosa? – Preguntó Yue

- Así es

- Lo mejor será que nos cuentes todo, entremos a la casa – Sugirió Yue

- Pe-pero Yue. . . – Dijo Toya en un murmullo para que sólo él pudiera oírlo

- Necesitamos saber qué esta pasando – Respondió seriamente entrando a la casa sin mirar a Toya

Una vez que intercambiaron la información que tenían. Kero hablo:

- Así que esa creatura la cual posiblemente no es de éste mundo esta buscando a Clow. . . y por eso es que nos atacó en la feria del empleo. . . pensó que Yue y yo seríamos la clave para encontrar a Clow . . .

- Si, al parecer no tiene la información correcta, es como si pensara que Clow sigue vivo. . – Dijo Yue

- Además pude notar como se desconcertó cuando le dije que Clow había muerto. . . de hecho fue por eso que comenzamos a descender y Shaoran pudo ayudarme – Añadió Sakura – Pero que hay con Eriol? Él es la reencarnación de Clow y si esa cosa busca a Clow lo mas normal es que vaya con él. . . tienen la misma energía. . .

- Si, posiblemente lo hará, ira a buscar a Hiraguizawa cuando note su presencia – Habló Shaoran – seguramente irá tras él. . .

- Tenemos que advertirle!

- Así es. . . pero . . . la verdadera pregunta en todo esto es, para qué quiere a Clow? Mientras no lo sepamos no podremos realmente detenerla. . .

- Yo creo que la mejor idea es hablar con Eriol, tal vez el sabe algo. Que hora es en Inglaterra?

- Aún debe ser de noche, pero no muy tarde, creo que puedes hablar sin problema – Dijo Shaoran.

- Muy bien. . . veamos . . . – Dijo Sakura buscando su teléfono en su agenda personal – Dónde esta. . .? . . . . Lo encontré! – Sakura marcó el numero y pronto escuchó la voz de Eriol – Eriol? Habla Sakura Kinomoto. . .

- Sakura! Que grata sorpresa. . .

- Eriol, estas bien?

- Si, qué sucede?

- Algo extraño está pasando, fuimos atacados por una fuerza extraña que está en busca del mago Clow!

- Cómo dices? – Sakura contó todo el relato, ella pensaba que tal vez Eriol tenía mas información, pero parecía estar tan desprevenido como ellos.

- Ya veo, no tenía idea. . . sabes? hace unas tres semanas, sentí una presencia muy fuerte llegar aquí, vino de otra dimensión. . . al principio estuve atento para ver si podía sentirla y reduje mi presencia lo mas que pude para que no me notara. . . sin embargo, no sucedía nada. . . creo que se trata de la misma presencia

- En serio?

- Si, y eso me resulta alarmante porque si esa presencia no es amistosa, quiere decir que hay un grave peligro que se avecina. . . como te lo he dicho. . . esa presencia no pertenece a ésta dimensión, fue lo único que pude notar. . . pero. . . ni siquiera el gran Mago Clow tenía la habilidad de cruzar dimensiones, ese tipo de magia es muy avanzada. . . se trata de un ser extremadamente poderoso, deben estar alerta!

- Eso suena mal. . . – Dijo Sakura preocupada

- Así es. . . creo que lo mejor será que viaje a Japón. . . unidos seremos mas fuertes. . . te ayudaré a enfrentarla

- Tienes razón, pero . . . cuándo tienes planeado venir?

- En cuanto arregle todo, trataré de no demorar!

- Gracias Eriol!

- No tienes que agradecerme. . . sólo no lo olvides, mantén los ojos abiertos y ten mucho cuidado. . . protege a Kero, a Yue y a las cartas!

- Lo haré! Nos veremos pronto!

- Muy bien, hasta pronto! – Eriol colgó

Sakura les contó todo lo que Eriol acababa de decirles, todos se preocuparon, sin embargo también estaban muy cansados, esta vez fue Shaoran quien puso un hechizo de protección alrededor de la casa para que Sakura pudiera dormir. Luego de eso todos decidieron irse a dormir pues ya eran las 6:30 am afortunadamente era un día sábado y no tendrían que ir ni al trabajo ni a la escuela. Sin embargo, Toya no estaba contento con que Shaoran se quedara en la casa, pero al mismo tiempo no podía decirle que se fuera, pues Sakura necesitaba también descansar.

- Hey tu, mocoso, puedes dormir en la sala si quieres! – Le dijo Toya

- Esta bien! – Dijo Shaoran sin darle importancia

- Hermano!. . . Shaoran, puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en la sala, además cuando mi papá se levante no sé que va a pensar si te ve!

- No, tu tienes que dormir en tu cama, yo. . .

- Ni se te ocurra, tu no vas a dormir en el cuarto de Sakura!

- Yo no iba a proponer eso. . . - Dijo Shaoran en tono serio – yo iba a decir que puedo quedarme afuera en el jardín mientras ustedes duermen!

- ehem, eso me parece bien!

- Hermanooo, que descortez!

- No te preocupes Sakura – Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa – Tu ve a dormir, sólo voy a salir por la ventana de tu habitación. . .

- Ya ves lo que has hecho? – Reprochó Sakura a Toya – Mejor ve a tu cuarto hermano! – Dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta enojada – Aaay mi hermano, me trata como una niña!

- Es sólo porque se preocupa mucho por ti – Dijo Shaoran abriendo la ventana para salir

- Aaaaahhhhhhhmmmmmm miam miam, bueno Sakura, mocoso, yo ya me voy a dormir dijo Kero abriendo su cajón para ir a su camita. . . – Hoy fue un día muuy pesado, buenas noches!

- Eemm si, buenas "noches" Kero! – Respondió Sakura

- Tu debes hacer lo mismo. . . – Añadió Shaoran a punto de saltar. De pronto Sakura lo sujeto del brazo y le dijo en voz muy bajita. . .

- Quédate aquí, por favor! - Shaoran la miro fijamente, ambos se ruborizaron. Ella no quería que el malinterpretara las cosas, así que añadió – No es justo que tu no duermas, puedes usar mi cama como te dije antes.

- Pero yo quiero que tu uses tu cama! – Dijo Shaoran

- No quiero que pienses mal. . . pero. . . podemos compartirla, sólo para dormir! – Shaoran se ruborizó, era una oferta muy, muy, muy tentadora, tanto que tenía miedo de estar tan cerca de Sakura . . . tenía miedo de no poder controlarse

- Es. . . es muy amable de tu parte, pero . . . el jardín estará bien. . . no deseo incomodarte. . . – Sakura puso cara de tristeza y pensó: _"Seguro piensa que soy una atrevida, pero no lo hago con mala intención"_

- Si quieres, puedo quedarme a dormir en tu habitación, pero no en tu cama. . . es que creo que no podrás dormir bien. . . – Dijo finalmente Shaoran al ver la expresión del rostro de Sakura, después ella cambió su expresión y pensó: "_Aay es tan lindo, se preocupa por que yo duerma bien!"_

- Esta bien!

Ambos se dispusieron a dormir, Sakura le dio una manta y unos cojines a Shaoran, él sólo se cubrió con la manta y se quedó sentado al lado del escritorio de Sakura. Sakura se acostó en su cama, ambos cerraron los ojos. Sin embargo Sakura no podía dormir, su corazón latía muy fuerte, Shaoran estaba con ella. . . ella quería estar con él, luego de una media hora en conflicto consigo misma, Sakura tomó su cobija y abandonó su cama para irse a sentar al lado de Shaoran.

- Qué sucede, no puedes dormir? – Preguntó Shaoran al notar su presencia al lado de el

- No. . .

- Tienes miedo?

- No. . . es sólo que . . . me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. . . – Le dijo Sakura dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Shaoran puso cara de sorpresa y con su brazo la envolvió, Sakura se recargó en su hombro

- Yo también me alegro mucho Sakura. . . no tienes idea! – Respondió y ambos cerraron los ojos para al fin dormir.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido:

- Tengo noticias, al parecer Clow Reed está muerto. . .

- Estas seguro?

- No, pero no hay rastro de él. . . seguí a Kerberos y Yue, pero ellos no están con Clow, están con otra persona. . .

- Pero eso es ilógico!

- . . .

- Si en verdad es así, eso quiere decir. . . que Kerberos y Yue le pertenecen a alguien mas. . . es decir, que esa persona es igual de poderosa que Clow. . . la necesito. . . tienes que traérmela, la quiero viva!

- Como tu digas. . . .

* * *

Holaaa qué opinan?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Sin embargo. . . no he recibido muchos comentarios, creo que no recibí ningún comentario del capítulo 2. . . alguien lo leyó? Bueno debido a esto no sé si continuaré la historia. . . por eso me tardé en actualizar. . . todo dependerá de los comentarios y del entusiasmo con el que sea recibido este fic. . . porque va a ser algo largo no mucho pero si unos 10 capítulos por lo menos. . . por eso, dejen sus comentarios!

Disfruten del nuevo capítulo. . . si me siguen leyendo y. . . gracias por leerme, saludos!

* * *

Capítulo III. Un misterioso poder

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, aún yacía en el tapete de su habitación, pudo escuchar el ruido de un motor llegando a la casa, de pronto, lo recordó, había dormido al lado de Shaoran. . .

- _"Shaoran"_ – Pensó buscando al chico con sus ojos pero no había rastro de él – "A dónde fue?" –Sakura vio una nota al lado del lugar donde dormía:

* * *

_Sakura:_

_Fui a mi casa a cambiarme,_

_regresaré a verte mas tarde . . . _

_Atte. Shaoran_

* * *

- _"Pero. . . él estaba haciendo un hechizo de protección. . . quién lo está haciendo ahora?"_ – Toc, toc. Alguien llamó a la puerta – Si?

- Veo que ya despertaste. . . – Dijo Yue abriendo la puerta de la habitación

- Eeem si. . . Yue eres tu quien esta usando la carta del escudo?

- Así es, Kerberos aún duerme. . . – Respondió Yue - Tu amigo vino a verme antes de irse para que yo continuara protegiendo la casa. . . Pronto tendrás que utilizar la carta tu misma. Toya dijo que tu padre vendrá pronto

- Es verdad! - Exclamó Sakura saltando del tapete - No te preocupes Yue, ya puedes regresar a tu otra forma, yo me encargaré de utilizar la carta. . . – Con esto dicho Yue regresó a ser Yukito y Sakura comandó a la carta del escudo de continuar protegiéndolos

- Ah Sakura! – Exclamó Yukito luego de abrir los ojos – Que bueno que ya despertaste, yo también he estado algo "dormido" últimamente jejeje – Rió un poco haciendo referencia al hecho de que los últimos dos días había pasado mas tiempo como Yue que como Yukito - Que te parece si vamos a ayudar con la cena?. . . muero de hambre! – Comentó finalmente con una sonrisa

- Sip, en seguida voy, sólo iré a cambiarme!

- Esta bien, yo iré a ayudar a Toya, nos vemos enseguida!

- De acuerdo!

Rápidamente escogió un lindo atuendo pues sabía que Shaoran vendría mas tarde a verla.

- _"Shaoran va a venir de nuevo!" "aaaay Shaoraan es tan lindo!"_ – Pensó – _"Esta vez tengo que prepararme un poco mas. . . me vio en unas fachas horribles"_ – Sakura puso un poco mas de atención en todo su arreglo personal, seguía siendo casual pero a la vez era moderno y muy lindo, incluso utilizó algo de maquillaje aunque ya era un poco tarde. Al entrar a la cocina su hermano noto que Sakura se había arreglado mas de lo común.

- A dónde vas?

- Eem? A ninguna parte! – Dijo Sakura algo avergonzada, intentando no darle importancia a la pregunta de su hermano

- Pues no parece!

- Es que. . . bueno, Shaoran va a venir mas tarde. . .

- Ese mocoso!? – Dijo Toya con evidente enojo y cortando bruscamente la lechuga

- Que bien! Él es un chico muy amable, a mi me cae muy bien! – Dijo Yukito sin hacerle caso a Toya – Se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti . . . y seguro que se sentirá muy feliz de verte con esa linda ropa – Añadió Yukito sonriendo

- Eemmm gra-gracias Yukito – Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo aún mas avergonzada y en seguida fue a buscar un delantal para comenzar a ayudar en la cocina. Toya lanzó una mirada de enojo a Yukito.

- Ya vi lo que estas haciendo. . . – Murmuró al lado de Yukito, quien sólo sonrió inocentemente

- Toya, ya deja de asustar a los amigos de Sakura!

Al llegar el Sr. Fujitaka se encontró con una deliciosa cena preparada. El Sr. Fujitaka iba ocasionalmente a trabajar los sábados;, aquel día, había sido el caso y eso les había facilitado mucho las cosas, pues no habían tenido que inventar explicaciones extrañas por el hecho de haber dormido todo el día.

Todos disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena. Al momento de servir el postre Sakura fue a llevarle una ración de comida a Kero, aprovechando que su papá hablaba animadamente con Toya y Yukito. Al bajar las escaleras de la casa, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Yo voy! – Gritó Sakura, con entusiasmo al imaginar quien podría ser. Después abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo – Ahh Shaoraaan! – La escucharon decir los demás. A Toya se le atoró el bocado

- Hola, cómo estas? – Preguntó Shaoran sintiendo como la sangre corría por sus mejillas. La chica se veía hermosa, traía unos jeans ajustados y una linda blusa verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos. La hermosa figura de Sakura hacía que su mente volara a situaciones que esperaba poder vivir realmente con ella.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. . . afortunadamente no ha pasado nada extraño. . . íbamos a comer el postre, no gustas?

- Eemm bueno. . . en realidad, en el camino pasé a comprar esto – Dijo Shaoran mostrando una tarta de frutas – Es para ti, sé que te gustan las tartas. . .

- Ah, se ve deliciosa, muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado. Ven, la compartiremos con todos. . . y. . . te voy a presentar a mi padre. . . aunque ya lo conoces . . . – Shaoran sintió algo de nervios aunque sabía que el señor Kinomoto era una persona muy gentil.

Al entrar a la cocina Shaoran saludó cordialmente. Por unos instantes la foto de la madre de Sakura cautivo su atención. Aunque ya la había visto antes, nunca había notado el gran parecido que Sakura tenía con su madre. Ahora que su cabello era mas largo, se podía apreciar perfectamente que ella era su hija. Sin embargo Sakura era aún mas bella, su cabello castaño y sus ojos de un verde intenso contrastaban de tal manera que la hacían parecer como un verdadero ángel. En todo caso, Shaoran no podía imaginar a una chica mas bella que Sakura, ya fuese con cabello largo o corto, ella era simplemente encantadora.

- Buenas noches – Dijo el Sr. Fujitaka al ver a Shaoran – Pasa por favor!

- Papá, no sé si te acuerdes de mi amigo Li Shaoran! – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - Ya se conocen, una vez viniste a la primaria a dar una conferencia de arqueología. . . pero como fue hace mucho tiempo tal vez no lo recuerden, por eso, los quería presentar de nuevo.

- Ah, ya veo! No recuerdo muy bien en este momento, pero, me da mucho gusto conocerte Li – Dijo el Sr. Fujitaka levantándose para darle la mano

- El gusto es mío Sr. Kinomoto – Respondió Shaoran cordialmente

- Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti. . . – Dijo el Sr. Fujitaka. Sakura se puso de mil colores – Eres el chico de Hong Kong con el que mantiene comunicación por Internet no es así? - Sakura se sonrojó levemente

- Así es!

- Y qué te trae de regreso a Japón? . . .

- Aaay mira papá Shaoran trajo una tarta de frutas, podemos comerla junto con el pudding! – Interrumpió Sakura con el afán de detener el interrogatorio

- Ah es muy amable de tu parte Li! – Dijo el padre de Sakura – Si, podemos comerla junto con el pudding, si quieres puedes dejarla en la mesa y la servimos directamente, ven a sentarte con nosotros Sakura.

- Eem si. . . – Dijo Sakura con algo de decepción al ver que no había logrado distraer a su padre

- Y dime Li, qué te trae a Japón de nuevo?

- Bueno, tengo algunos asuntos personales pendientes aquí, además, Japón me parece un país muy agradable y también extrañaba a mis amigos. Por fortuna encontré una universidad que ofrece la misma carrera que estudio en Hong Kong. . . creo que mi regreso a Japón era inevitable, me gusta estar aquí!

- Ya veo. . . – Dijo el Sr. Fujitaka algo pensativo observando a Shaoran - Es verdad! ahora recuerdo, tu eras uno de los estudiantes que mas se interesó por mi conferencia en la primaria y fuiste tu quien actuó con Sakura en las obras de teatro no?

- Así es - Sonrió Shaoran al recordar aquellas obras de teatro

- Vaya! Si que has crecido! Y estudias algo relacionado con la antropología o la arqueología?

- No, me encantan esas cosas, pero, en realidad estudio administración y economía. . . – respondió no tan entusiasmado

- Entonces por qué no estudiaste arqueología?

- Porque. . . en nuestra familia tenemos una empresa y diferentes negocios. . . así que es importante que sepa administrarlos. . . es una responsabilidad que tengo que cumplir – Explicó

- Si, lo entiendo. Parece que eres un joven muy responsable – Añadió el Sr. Fujitaka – Y si en verdad te interesa tanto la arqueología puedes venir a mis conferencias en la universidad de vez en cuando!

- Muchas gracias Sr. Kinomoto, eso me agradaría mucho!

- A mi también, y espero verte mas seguido ahora que has regresado a Japón, los amigos de Sakura son siempre bienvenidos aquí!

- Gracias!

- No hay de qué, ahora qué les parece si comemos nuestro postre? – Sugirió sonriente

- Uff! – Sakura dió un suspiro aliviada

- No te preocupes, el señor Fujitaka es muy amable! – Dijo Yukito a Shaoran con una gran sonrisa

- Si. . . – Respondió Shaoran. Toya miro con recelo a Shaoran, luego a su papá y luego a Yukito.

El resto de la velada fue muy grata y Sakura se sentía muy feliz, prácticamente ni se acordaba del peligro que los acechaba, al final Sakura despidió a Shaoran quien le dijo que no dudara en llamarlo si algo sucedía. Después Sakura ayudo a levantar la cocina y luego se fue a dormir.

Toya, Yukito y Fujitaka se quedaron despiertos un rato mas para terminar de lavar los platos.

- Papá, no sé cómo soportas a ese mocoso. . . – Dijo Toya

- Te refieres al amigo de Sakura?

- Sii a ese! . . . si te das cuenta de qué es lo que quiere por aquí no?!

- Por supuesto que si. . .

- Y entonces por qué lo tratas tan bien? – Preguntó Toya desconcertado

- Ahh, pues porque yo no deseo poner a Sakura en la misma situación que tu abuelo nos puso a tu madre y a mi. . . no deseo que Sakura tenga que elegir entre nosotros y esa persona especial. . . ella se ve muy contenta cada que habla del joven Li. . . además, me parece que él es un chico gentil, deseo conocerlo mas y asegurarme de que respeta a Sakura – Explico a Toya con una mirada dulce

- Ya lo sé pero. . .

- Pero es normal hijo, Sakura esta creciendo y así deben ser las cosas. . . – Dijo con un pequeño dejo de tristeza – Yo sólo deseo que Sakura sea feliz y siempre la voy a apoyar. . . quiero tener una buena relación con ese joven así como la que tengo con Yukito. . . – Toya miró a su padre con una mirada de admiración y respeto

- Usted es una persona muy amable y entiende a la perfección lo que es apoyar a un hijo – Dijo Yukito – Estoy seguro que usted y Li se van a entender muy bien. Él es una persona muy sensata y responsable, además, se ve que quiere mucho a Sakura. . . siempre la cuida!

- Me da gusto oír eso – Respondió con una sonrisa

- Pues yo intentaré hacer lo mismo – Dijo Toya – Aunque no esperen milagros, me cuesta mucho trabajo. . .

- Lo sé hijo, Sakura es tu hermana pequeña y sé que deseas protegerla. . .

- Pero piensa que si tu eres un poco mas amable con Li, Sakura se pondrá muy contenta! – Dijo Yukito dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Toya sólo soltó un especie de gruñido

* * *

Al día siguiente, no hubo ningún suceso extraño: la misteriosa voz no se escuchaba por los alrededores, y tampoco pudieron percibir presencia alguna. Por esta razón Sakura descansó un poco, además, aprovechó para hacer sus deberes escolares, limpiar la casa y llamar a Tomoyo para contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Tomoyo se mostró muy entusiasmada al saber que nuevos sucesos extraños estaban sucediendo e hizo prometer a Sakura que la llamaría si algo extraño pasaba nuevamente. Tomoyo pensó que también sería una buena idea organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para Shaoran y dijo que llamaría a sus antiguos amigos de la escuela.

- Aaay Sakura, va a ser genial, vamos a hacer una fiesta para Li!

- Jejeje tu crees que Shaoran quiera una fiesta de bienvenida?

- Aay por supuesto! Si viene de ti, Li aceptará cualquier cosa!

- Jejeje . . . aaay eso espero. . . bueno Tomoyo tengo que colgar voy a seguir estudiando, nos hablamos en la semana para organizar todo no?

- Esta bien, te llamo luego, que tengas un lindo inicio de semana!

- Gracias igualmente.

Ese domingo, Shaoran también aprovechó para ordenar su nuevo departamento y ubicar el camino a la universidad, llamó a su madre y le explicó lo que había sucedido.

- . . . entiendo, debes tener mucho cuidado. . .

- Si, no se preocupe. . .

- Ya has atado la esmeralda Zening a tu arma?

- Si Madre, lo hice tal y como usted me dijo

- Y notaste algo diferente al usar tu espada?

- Si, cuando invoqué al Dios del rayo, el rayo que salió se volvió verde y me dio la impresión de que fue mas potente. . .

- La piedra Zening se desarrolla diferente con cada persona, necesitas entrenar para conocer qué poderes puede otorgarte a ti y a tu espada.

- Si Madre, lo sé, no se preocupe, entrenaré duro!

Al terminar con los quehaceres, Shaoran decidió entrenar un poco con su espada y la esmeralda Zening, pero no notó ningún cambio en particular durante el entrenamiento. Finalmente, decidió adentrarse en el bosque del templo Tsuki-Mine para usar algo de magia. No obstante, al invocar sus pergaminos nada era diferente.

Shaoran era mucho mas poderoso que cuando era un niño pues había continuado con el entrenamiento mágico, sin embargo, parecía no poder usar la esmeralda Zening.

- "_Que sucede?" "El otro día pude usarla. . . por qué ya no puedo?!"_ – Se preguntaba – _"Voy a intentarlo de nuevo. . ."_ – Dios del rayo. . . veeeen! - Un poderoso rayo dorado salió de su espada, sin embargo, no había rastro del misterioso poder de dicha piedra. . . - _"Tal vez necesito mas incentivos. . ." "Ya sé!" "Voy a llamar a Sakura, quizá ella quiera venir a entrenar" _– Shaoran llamó a Sakura

- Shaoran! – Respondió Sakura con una voz muy alegre – Cómo estas?

- Bieen, gracias y tu?

- Bien también. . . Sakura, emmm veras, estoy entrenando en el bosque del templo Tsuki-Mine. . . y. . . me preguntaba, si tal vez te gustaría venir a entrenar conmigo? – Gracias a los e-mails Shaoran sabía que Sakura adoraba los entrenamientos y que lo hacía regularmente, por eso había tenido la osadía de preguntarle si quería acompañarlo.

- Ir a entrenar?

- Si. . . pero. . . si no puedes lo entenderé, sé que es muy repentino. . .

- No, al contrario, me encantaría, llevaré a Kero y a Yue! – Shaoran se puso muy contento al escuchar esto.

- En-en serio?

- Sii, voy enseguida

- Me parece perfecto!

Al llegar al bosque Kero y Yukito cambiaron a su verdadera identidad. Shaoran les habló de la esmeralda Zening, y el por qué del entrenamiento.

Con ayuda de la carta de la ilusión Sakura creo una versión sombra de cada uno. Esta versión sombra se movía tan rápido como ellos e imitaba muchos de los ataques originales. De este modo, cada quién comenzó a luchar contra un _alter ego_ de si mismo.

Shaoran luchaba con mucha determinación, y apenas podía creer lo bien que estaba hecha la ilusión de Sakura, pues el otro Shaoran, parecía pensar como el verdadero Shaoran, era difícil vencerlo. En un descuido su alter ego lo derrumbó y Shaoran cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

- Hey, estas bien? – Preguntó Yue – No lo olvides, para vencerte a ti mismo, debes superarte a ti mismo! – Añadió mientras esquivaba al otro Yue

- _"Es cierto!"_ – Pensó Shaoran – _"Mi otro yo, se la pasa lanzando ataques a distancia, como yo lo hago normalmente. . . un ataque frontal lo derribara, sólo debo esquivar sus ataques y acercarme lo suficiente!" _

Shaoran comenzó a correr a toda prisa hacia su versión sombra, ésta le enviaba rayos todo el tiempo de un ángulo y otro, era rápido y le costaba trabajo esquivarlo. En un momento Shaoran notó como un rayo se dirigía directamente hacia él – _"No puede ser, me va a alcanzar!" _– Pensó intentando correr aún mas rápido. En ese momento, pudo sentirlo. . . un poder procedente de su espada. Era una energía intensa y cuando Shaoran miró, su cuerpo entero emitía una luz verde parpadeante – _"Al fin! . . . Es el poder de la esmeralda!" - _De pronto, sus piernas aceleraron a una velocidad increíble y en menos de un segundo alcanzó al Shaoran creado por Sakura – "_Te tengo!"" – _Pensó intentando darle un golpe directo con su espada, sin embargo, su alter ego pudo esquivarlo y se alejó de él con ayuda de un pergamino de viento. Shaoran comenzó nuevamente a desprender esa luz verde y corrió nuevamente hasta quedar de tras de su versión sombra – _"Esta vez no escaparás!" – _Shaoran lanzó un golpe con su espada y ésta lanzó una onda de luz verde que cortó a la mitad al Shaoran sombra, con eso, éste desapareció al instante.

Sakura quien ya había derrotado a su versión sombra, pudo apreciar durante un par de minutos el desempeño de Shaoran.

- Woow! Eso fue genial! – Dijo Sakura

- . . . gracias, pero aún no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hice, sé que fue el poder de la piedra, pero no sé como hacerlo surgir!

- Mmmm, por qué no intentas correr muy rápido de nuevo. . . –Sugirió Sakura. Shaoran comenzó a correr, pero nada pasó.

- No siento nada. . . no puedo hacer surgir el poder. . .

Luego de pocos minutos Kero y Yue también los alcanzaron. Sakura y Shaoran comentaron el problema a Kero y a Yue. De pronto, y sin razón aparente Yue comenzó a atacar a Shaoran. . .

- Yue que sucede? – Preguntó Sakura alarmada. Sin embargo Yue se concentraba en atacar a Shaoran y no respondió nada

Shaoran esquivaba los cristales de Yue con dificultad, era muy rápido, uno de los cristales rozo su brazo cortándolo.

- _"Necesito atraparlo antes de que me lastime en verdad" – _Pensó Shaoran – _"Vamos piernas muévanse!" "Esmeralda Zening. . . necesito tu poder" – _De pronto Shaoran vio como un cristal se dirigía directamente hacia su cabeza. Escuchó a Sakura gritar su nombre, y en ese justo instante lo sintió, la magia de la esmeralda Zening fluyendo en todo su cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shaoran dio un gran salto esquivando el cristal que estaba a punto de atravesarle el cráneo. Luego pudo ver a Yue volando y al caer volvió a dar otro gran salto.

- Jaja, crees que así me atraparás? – Preguntó Yue

- _"Ahora verá_" "_Lo voy a atrapar!_" – Shaoran volvió a caer al suelo, y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia Yue quien aún volaba – Shaoran dio otro gran salto y se esforzó realmente por alcanzar a Yue, cuando se dio cuenta, la luz verde que rodeaba su cuerpo parpadeaba con mayor frecuencia y sintió un impulso que le permitió llegar hasta Yue.

- Puedes volar?! – Preguntó Yue sorprendido

- Qué?! – Respondió Shaoran mirando hacia abajo – _"Estoy vo-volandooo!" – _Pero con esa distracción, Shaoran comenzó a caer, y su cuerpo dejó de emitir la luz verde – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Con un rápido movimiento Yue atrapo a Shaoran en la caída

Al regresar al suelo, Yue soltó a Shaoran mientras Sakura y Kero se acercaban.

- Yue, por qué atacaste así a Shaoran? Pudiste haberlo herido gravemente! – Reclamó Sakura

- Sólo lo estaba ayudando. . .

- Estoy bien Sakura. . . sin embargo, aún no entiendo muy bien el funcionamiento de la esmeralda – Dijo Shaoran en tono serio

- Por lo que pude observar. . . – Interrumpió Kero – Esa piedra se sirve de la honestidad de tu corazón, no sé que otra clase de habilidades pueda darte, pero, por lo que veo, necesitas desear obtener la ayuda de la piedra desde el fondo de tu corazón y mientras mas puros y honestos sean tus sentimientos, la piedra podrá liberar con mas facilidad sus poderes. . .

- En verdad crees que sea eso Kero?

- Si – Asintió – Clow nos hablo de ese tipo de magia, espero no equivocarme. . .

- Yo opino lo mismo – Comentó Yue

- En ese caso. . . SALTO! – Gritó Sakura – Ven Shaoran intenta alcanzarme

- Esta bien!

Sakura se alejaba rápidamente con ayuda de la carta salto. Shaoran corría rápidamente hacia donde Sakura había ido.

- "_Otra vez. . . no pasa nada!" – _Pensó "Vamos, deseo alcanzar a Sakura!"

- Shaooooraaan! – Escuchó la voz de Sakura llamándolo de manera juguetona. Sakura estaba de tras de él ahora – Shaooran – Continuaba llamándolo desde diferentes ángulos – Shaooraaan a que no me atrapas!

- Jejeje, ya verás que si!

- No lo creo! – Escuchó la voz de Sakura un poco mas lejana - Necesitas esforzarte!

- _"Tengo que alcanzarla"_ – En ese momento nuevamente sintió el poder de la esmeralda Zening y comenzó a correr sumamente rápido hacía Sakura, ella se percató y comenzó a dar gigantescos saltos nuevamente, y ésta vez, Shaoran hizo lo mismo. . – jejeje qué decías? – Dijo Shaoran aproximándose peligrosamente a Sakura

- Aaah con que esas tenemos? – Dijo Sakura con tono desafiante – VUELO! – Shaoran dudó por una fracción de segundo en poder seguirla pero luego pensó decididamente "_Aquí voy, confío en ti Zening",_ y de pronto sintió como su cuerpo se levantó por los aires. Shaoran tuvo algo de miedo pero intentó concentrarse en Sakura y la persecución.

- No escaparás! – Advirtió el chico

- Aaa! – Sakura comenzó a hacer maniobras para evitar ser capturada por Shaoran. Shaoran comenzó a volar mas rápido. Finalmente al pasar al lado de un árbol Sakura disminuyó su velocidad para evitar chocar con una rama espesa, sin embargo, Shaoran no se percató y chocó contra Sakura cayendo ambos al suelo.

- Lo siento! – Se disculpó Shaoran

- No te preocupes, no paso nada. . . – Respondió Sakura percatándose de la extraña posición en la que estaban al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente. Shaoran estaba encima de ella con el rostro a penas un par de centímetros separado del de ella. Shaoran también se percató de esto y se sonrojo, sin embargo la atracción que sentía hacía los labios rosas de Sakura fue mas fuerte que su timidez. La respiración de ambos se hizo pesada, Sakura contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos para esperar lo inevitable, Shaoran avanzó decididamente con los ojos cerrados, pero justo en ese momento ambos sintieron la extraña presencia. . . se estaba acercando – Kero, Yue! – Exclamó Sakura alarmada

- Tenemos que darnos prisa . . . – Dijo Shaoran y esta vez él logro volar en seguida, Sakura lo siguió. Ambos llegaron al lugar dónde estaban Kero y Yue y Sakura utilizó nuevamente la carta del escudo para proteger a todos.

- Esta merodeando. . . – Dijo Kero

- Ya me cansó esta situación! – Dijo Sakura – Voy a preguntarle qué es lo que quiere. . .

- Sakura noo, no puedes hacer eso, te puede lastimar gravemente, lo mejor es ser precavido, no sabemos de que se trata! - Advirtió Kero

- Kero, es la única manera de saber que sucede, le explicaré que no soy Clow, que él ya murió!. . .

- Yo también creo que es una buena solución. . . confío en ti Sakura – Dijo Shaoran – además, yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte y ayudarte como pueda . . . Yue, Kero ustedes quédense dentro del escudo, yo acompañaré a Sakura!

- Pero . . . – Comenzó Kero

- De cualquier forma aquí estaremos Kerberos, tampoco permitiremos que nada malo le suceda a Sakura – Interrumpió Yue - Tengan cuidado - Añadió finalmente dirigiéndose a Sakura y Shaoran. Ambos asintieron.

- Ahora vuelvo! – Sakura salio del escudo junto con Shaoran. Al salir ambos sintieron la presencia y al parecer, ésta también se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura pues se estaba acercando rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos apareció. . . Sintieron un viento helado, Sakura sintió miedo, a pesar de que Shaoran estaba ahí, no obstante hablo – Ya sé que estas ahí, qué deseas? Por qué mes estas buscando y por qué me has atacado?

- Jajaja – Se escuchó una voz distorcionada

- Muéstrate! – Le ordenó Sakura haciendo un hechizo para atrapar a la presencia

- Idiotaa! – Grito una especie de sombra humana que se encontraba al lado de un árbol. . . no tenía rostro y su voz era como muchas voces a la vez, a veces se oían como voces de niños y se escuchaba lejana y cercana a la vez – Tu no me ordenas! – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Sakura, parecía que la iba a golpear – Shaoran se pusó delante de Sakura sin titubear y la sombra se detuvo. Por primera vez la vieron mejor; era un ente extraño, inmaterial, no era una simple sombra y parecía que se desvanecía por fracciones de segundos – Y tu quien eres?

- Eso no te importa. . . sólo dinos lo que quieres de una vez! - Dijo Shaoran con tono autoritario

- Cómo osas hablarme así humano insignificante! – La sombra sacó una gran garra, como la de un monstruo y lanzó un fuerte golpe a Shaoran. Sin embargo Shaoran detuvo la garra antes de que el golpe lo alcanzara. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura verde titilante. – Pero cómo? TU posees a Zening?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – Respondió Shaoran soltando la garra, la cual se incorporó a la sombra – Responde lo que se te pregunta, quien eres, qué quieres y por qué has atacado a Sakura?. . .

- Sakuraaa. . . con que ese es tu nombre – Dijo la sombra apareciendo de tras de la chica y acercándose a ella

- Aaaaaa, aléjate de mi! – Dijo Sakura con evidente repulsión intentando alejarla de ella con su energía mágica

- Jajaja qué patético poder! Tu no puedes ser la nueva dueña de Yue y Kerberos jajaja tu no puedes ser tan fuerte como Clow. . .

- Y tampóco pretendo ser Clow! Déjanos en paz no te hemos hecho nada. . . Clow ha muerto!

- Jajajaja si. . . así parece, pero no te dejaré en paz, te voy a matar! Con ese poder tan patético no me sirves. . . luego tomaré a Yue y a Kerberos . . . - De pronto algo interrumpió a la sombra - qué?!. . . de dónde viene este poder?! . . . ésta presencia. . . dijiste que Clow estaba muerto! - Vociferó la sombra dirigiéndose a Sakura

- Qué?! – Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta la presencia de Eriol la cual era extremadamente similar a la de Clow pudo percibirse . . .

- Te voy a matar por decir mentiras y luego iré tras Clow! – Gritó sacando nuevamente sus garras y lanzando un golpe seco a Sakura

- Noooo! – Gritó Shaoran atrapando la garra antes de que hiciera daño a Sakura, después la chica usó la carta del rayo para impactar a la sombra

- Que molesto es el poder de esa asquerosa esmeralda! No intervengas! - Dijo lanzando un ataque que dejó paralizado a Shaoran mientras la esmeralda se volvía negra - Ahora veras! - Gritó al sacar una nueva garra

- No tan rápido! – Dijo una voz de tras de la sombra

- Cloooow! – Gritó la sombra dando media vuela y abalanzándose sobre un chico de anteojos, ojos azules y cabello tan negro que parecía tener un resplandor azul. SpinelSun la atacó. La sombra soltó un alarido de dolor – Quién eres tu? Dónde está Kerberos?

- Aquí estoy! - Dijo Kero lanzando una brazada de fuego mágico la sombra rugió de dolor dentro de las llamas que Kero le lanzó

- No entiendoo! Pero cómo? Quién es la otra creatura? – Preguntó la sombra confundida escapando de las llamas - Qué está pasando?

- No lo sabes? Pues es hora de que partas dijo RubyMoon! – Preparando un ataque, pero justo cuando ella iba a atacar la sombra la tomó por sorpresa y le dio un golpe en el rostro dejándola inconsciente. Eriol se veía molesto. . .

- Jajaja ilusos, creen que ustedes pueden hacerme algo?! – Dijo golpeando a Spinel Sun quien también cayó al suelo. . . – Y tu Kerberos. . . lo lamentaras

- Esta vez no! - Sakura fue más rápida y con la ayuda de las carta disparo y hielo alejo a la sombra de Kero a tiempo, pues le disparó cristales de hielo. La sombra se detuvo, y comenzó a reír. Eriol pareció percatarse de que planeaba escapar así que corrió e intentó atraparla con uno de sus hechizos. . . pero fue muy tarde. . . se había ido

- La próxima vez no escaparas! – Dijo Eriol en un murmullo

- SpinelSun, RubiMoon! – Gritó Sakura - Se encuentran bien? - Eriol corrió hacía ellos para revisarlos después haciendo uso de magia intentó curarlos. SpinelSun siguió dormida y RubyMoon despertó pero aún se encontraba débil. Yue y Kero fueron a ayudarlos. Shaoran también recuperó la movilidad y fue a reunirse con el grupo. . .

- Hiraguizawa! – Dijo Shaoran

- Li. . . Sakura, me da gusto verlos - dijo Eriol amablemente – Aunque lamento que haya sido en esta situación

- A mi también me da mucho gusto verte, pero es verdad, que mala situación. . . gracias por habernos ayudado. . . no creí que llegarías tan rápido a Japón!

- Es que me preocupé mucho luego de nuestra conversación, así que vine lo antes posible. . . no imaginé que esa creatura fuera tan poderosa. . . derribó a RubyMoon como sin nada. . .

- Sii. . . lo sé, lo mismo pasó con Kero y Yue la última vez, es por eso que siempre trato de protegerlos con el escudo. . .

- Si, yo también seré mas precavido. . . porque esa cosa volverá a atacar. . . piensa que yo soy Clow. . . sin embargo dentro de los recuerdos de Clow, no hay nada que me de pistas sobre ésta amenaza. . . o tal vez si. . . pero no estoy muy seguro. . . tendré que averiguar mas en su próximo ataque. . .

- Lo lamento Eriol. . . ahora vendrá a molestarte a ti, pues piensa que tu eres Clow!

- No te preocupes Sakura. . . – Respondió Eriol pensativo. Eriol seguía actuando con mucha discreción, sin embargo Sakura pudo percibir la preocupación en su voz - Después de todo en cierto modo si soy Clow

- Hiraguizagua. . . – Dijo Shaoran – No dudes en llamar si necesitas ayuda, estamos juntos en esto!

- Muchas gracias Li. . . – Dijo amablemente con su habitual semblante – Ahora, si me disculpan debo retirarme, SpinelSun y RubyMoon necesitan descansar. . . los llamaré si algo extraño sucede o si encuentro nuevos indicios. . . de todas formas nos veremos después para ponernos al día!

- Si, lo entiendo, hablaremos con mas calma después. . . – Dijo Sakura con tono comprensivo

- Kerberos, Yue. . . – Habló nuevamente Eriol dirigiéndose hacia los dos guardianes - intenten recordar si Clow les hablo de otras dimensiones o algo por el estilo. . . esa creatura sabía quienes eran. . . debe haber alguna conexión. . .

- Así lo haremos. . . – Respondió Kero y Yue sólo asintió, luego de esto, Eriol se marchó.

* * *

Fiiiin del 3er capítulo! Qué opinan?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo :)

Bueno, en realidad ya no pensaba subir otro capítulo más pero gracias a Sole713 encontré la motivación de hacerlo, así que en verdad espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo, es para ti!

También quiero agradecer a RocKath Girl por su lindo comentario y consejo, gracias, voy a intentar poner mas atención!

Les mando muchos saludos y espero que se animen a dejar su comentario o review

Enjoy!

* * *

Capítulo IV. Un periodo improvisado

Después de aquel incidente en el bosque del templo Tsuki-Mine, no se reportaron mas sucesos extraños. Shaoran empezó sus clases en la universidad de Tokio y gracias a que su facultad se encontraba en el mismo campus que la de Sakura tendrían la posibilidad de verse entre clases.

La semana que siguió aquellos sucesos fue muy cargada para Sakura. La escuela, los deberes y la búsqueda de sus pasantías la agobiaban, no obstante, pudo reunirse con Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo. Aprendió que Eriol estudiaba historia en Inglaterra y que continuaría estudiando en Tokio. Eriol estudiaba historia mas como un pasatiempo que como una obligación, pues en realidad tenía una gran fortuna, sin embargo, Eriol soñaba con convertirse en profesor para inspirar a los jóvenes y transmitirles su sabiduría no sólo en historia, sino también en la vida.

- . . . he estado intentando recordar todo lo que Clow sabía respecto a otras dimensiones. . . – Dijo Eriol tocando el tema de la sombra que los atacó

- Crees que Clow tenga algo que ver con esa creatura? – Preguntó Sakura

- No. . . – Comenzó Eriol – Clow era el mago mas poderoso del universo y tenía la habilidad de cruzar dimensiones a voluntad, sin embargo, según mis recuerdos nunca lo hizo, ya que él era consciente de que los lazos creados en otra dimensión jamás se rompen y toda clase de contacto real es irreversible, deja estragos que pueden alterar el tiempo y los sucesos cronológicos de maneras impensables. . . es una cuestión muy delicada. . .

- Pero entonces. . . lo que esa creatura está haciendo es muy peligroso no es así? . . . es decir, ha comenzado a afectar ésta dimensión y por ende. . . nuestras vidas y tal vez, la de alguien mas en aquella otra dimensión! – Dijo Shaoran

- Así es Li. . . está sucediendo en éste preciso instante, de hecho, es por eso que el día de hoy tu y yo estamos en Japón de nuevo y nos encontramos aquí con Sakura y Tomoyo. . . esto, no tendría por qué haber sucedido así. . . sin embargo sucedió. . . tu aún no deberías estar aquí y yo tendría que haber pasado el resto de mi vida en Inglaterra. . . ahora. . . nos encontramos en un periodo improvisado de nuestras vidas. . . no estaba escrito así. . . y todo ha sido producto de la interacción de dos dimensiones que jamás debieron cruzarse. . .

- Pero. . . tal vez podríamos decir que se trata de una "coincidencia". . . me refiero a aquellas que son inevitables. . . – Comentó Tomoyo – Tal vez estábamos destinados a reunirnos nuevamente. . .

- Es verdad Tomoyo – Sonrió el chico – En éste mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. . . sin embargo. . . éste hecho no proviene de éste mundo. . . desde el inicio era imposible que algo así sucediera, ya que rompe con toda la lógica de éste mundo

- Pero sin embargo, sucedió – Añadió Tomoyo

- Así es y me temo que las consecuencias pueden traer un gran sufrimiento en la vida las personas. . . y en particular, de aquellas involucradas directamente con éste suceso. . . pues esto jamás debió ocurrir. . .

- Es decir que vamos a sufrir? – Preguntó Sakura angustiada

- No lo sé con certeza Sakura. . . pero aunque tu no sufras en está dimensión, tu esencia como persona en otra dimensión puede correr peligro o la de alguien mas. . . yo tampoco poseo todas las respuestas, como les he dicho Clow nunca tuvo la osadía de atravesar una dimensión pues sabía que podría causar un gran caos. . .

- Pero si esta nueva creatura es capaz de atravesar las dimensiones. . . quiere decir que es igual de poderoso que Clow, no es así? – Preguntó Sakura

- Eso no lo sabemos, puede ser que vino aquí con la ayuda de alguien, o a través de un objeto. . . Clow era la única persona capaz de generar suficiente magia como para atravesar el tiempo y las dimensiones. . . pero eso no quiere decir que era el único que podía hacerlo, existen diferentes métodos

- Estas seguro de que Clow jamás tuvo algo que ver con esa sombra?

- No. . . no recuerdo esa presencia, jamás la había visto o sentido hasta ahora. . . no obstante, durante la vida de Clow, muchos magos intentaron atacarle para robarle su poder y muchos otros deseaban superarle. . . pero. . . nunca hubieron ataques provenientes de otras dimensiones. . . es un misterio para mi. . .por mas que indago en los recuerdos de Clow, no logro entenderlo. . .

- Es muy extraño, tal parece que Clow hubiese tenido un punto de contacto con otra dimensión – Advirtió Shaoran

- Si. . . pero si eso es cierto . . . quiere decir que Clow también me oculta algo a mi. . . – Respondió Eriol seriamente

- Pero qué vamos a hacer? No deseo que nadie sufra, cómo detendremos a esta creatura? Cómo podemos enviarla a su dimensión? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada

- Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es quedarnos tranquilos, las cosas en este momento ya son así, y no es nuestra culpa, lo único que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor de nosotros de acuerdo a las situaciones que se presenten. . . – Señaló el chico de gafas y cabello azulado

- Pero nuestros actos también tendrán consecuencias en otros mundos?

- Es posible. . . – Contestó Eriol. Sakura puso una cara triste y de pronto la mano de Shaoran se poso en su hombro

- No tienes que preocuparte tanto, todo estará bien, yo se que tu podrás superar cualquier situación que se presente. . . además aquí estamos para ayudarte. . .

- Así es Sakura. . . como en los viejos tiempos. . . – Añadió Tomoyo tomando la mano de su amiga, Eriol asintió sonriendo.

- Como ha dicho Li, no es bueno que te preocupes tanto, ya que no podremos prever todo lo que ocurrirá, ni siquiera Clow pudo. . . y no es bueno agobiarse al intentar predecir las consecuencias de todos nuestros actos. . . es un camino muy infeliz. . .

- Sii. . . me parece que todos tienen razón, sólo espero que nadie sufra ni en éste mundo ni en algún otro. . . y en verdad muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por venir tan rápido a Japón! - Sonrió la joven de ojos esmeralda – Al mismo tiempo, me siento muy contenta de volver a estar con ustedes, y sé que todo estará bien, sea lo que sea vamos a enfrentarlo juntos!

- Así es!. . . aaay y te vas a ver divina con mis nuevas creaciones! – Comenzó a decir Tomoyo con ojos en forma de estrellas – No puedo esperaar!

- Hmmm? aaaay pero Tomoyo. . . – Dijo Sakura con cara de vergüenza – Yo creí que ya habíamos superado esa fase. Shaoran y Eriol sólo se rieron un poco

Al partir de casa de Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo se separaron de Shaoran pues él tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con su arrendador. Tomoyo le pidió a Sakura que viniera a su departamento e insistió en tomarle medidas para así poder diseñar nuevos trajes y filmarla en esta nueva aventura. También decidieron que lo mejor sería que la fiesta de bienvenida no fuera sólo para Shaoran, como habían acordado, sino también para Eriol. Ya tenían varias cosas planeadas e incluso habían contactado con éxito a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika.

La fiesta tendría lugar en el lujoso departamento de Tomoyo quien era bien conocida por las geniales fiestas que solía dar, algunas veces incluso asistían grandes personalidades de la moda o la televisión y muchos chicos soñaban con poder asistir a una de sus fiestas. Sakura, en cambio, nunca había sido una chica de fiestas, era mas bien del tipo de chica que se quedaba en casa a estudiar o a disfrutar de una cena en familia, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de sorprender a Shaoran y a Eriol.

Sakura sabía que Shaoran tampoco era un muchacho que gustara mucho de fiestas. En realidad, Shaoran seguía siendo extremadamente serio, era un chico muy responsable y respetuoso, para muchos era distante e incluso frío, además al ocuparse de ciertos negocios de la familia Li, siempre estaba en contacto con gente mucho mayor que él y eso sólo acentuaba esa actitud. . . Sakura conociendo todo esto, pensaba que convivir con gente de su edad le ayudaría a relajarse un poco y a dejar de actuar como si estuviera siempre a la defensiva por eso se estaba esforzando para hacer una fiesta que fuera del agrado del chico.

* * *

- Vaya, vaya. . . con que tu novio está aquí no? – Preguntó Kasumi luego de escuchar una de las llamadas de Sakura con Tomoyo, para organizar la fiesta

- Te refieres a Shaoran?. . . No-no es mi novio Kasumi. . . – Respondió Sakura claramente apenada

- Aaay por favor! Te conozco desde hace 4 años y de lo único que hablas es de Shaooraaaan!

- Bu-bueno. . .

- No tienes que tener pena! Es normal que tengas un romancee, al contrario, debería darte gusto. . . por lo que he oído Shaoran es en verdad un chico muy lindo. . . no todas tenemos tu suerte Sakura. . . hasta envidia me das!

- Bueno siii, Shaoran es muy lindo. . . pero en realidad no somos novios. . . como te dije, debido a la distancia decidimos ser sólo amigos. . .

- Pero si está claro que se mueren el uno por el otro. . . no entiendo cuál es el problema!

- Pues. . . si, pero. . . no lo sé, es que no sé cómo dar ese paso en nuestra relación y. . .

- Ay si yo fuera tu me habría lanzado a sus brazos!

- Eh? – Cara con gotita – jejeje nooo no es para tanto. . . bueno, quiero decir. . . Shaoran es muy serio, y. . . no sé si yo deba dar el paso antes que él, no sé como lo va a tomar!

- A los hombres también les gusta cuando una chica toma la iniciativa Sakurita!

- mmm – Sakura reflexionó lo que Kasumi venía de decir – si. . . creo que tienes razón. . . ya sé, en la fiesta de bienvenida le diré a Shaoran que quiero reanudar mi relación con él!

- Así se habla!

- Por cierto, tu también estas invitada a la fiesta eh!

- Muchas gracias. . . oye. . . pero por qué no me habías contado que Shaoran se iba a mudar?

- Es que. . . bueno. . . – Sakura intentó inventar una excusa por la repentina llegada de Shaoran a Japón – mmm yoo tampoco sabía que se iba a mudar!

- Aay que romántico! O sea que te dio una sorpresa?!

- Eeem pues sii. . . – Respondió Sakura recordando la primera vez que volvió a ver a Shaoran

- Me da gusto por ti! Y bueno tendremos que anunciar la triste noticia a todos tus admiradores. . . en especial al apuesto de Sasaki. . . él pobre. . . todos estos años ha esperado pacientemente que correspondas sus sentimientos. . . pero ahora que tu Shaoran está aquí. . . creo que no tiene esperanza alguna

- Aaaaay Kasumi que cosas dices, además yo ya hablé antes con Sasaki. . . y le dije que sólo deseo una amistad con él

- Sii lo sé, pobre Sasaki, aún así no se rinde, hasta te trae flores de vez en cuando. . .

- Siii

- Oye y Shaoran es mas guapo que Sasaki?

- Emm. . . pues. . .

- Mejor no me digas, lo averiguaré en la fiesta!

* * *

Para Shaoran la semana también había sido muy pesada, sin embargo, sus compañeros y maestros eran muy amables con él y Sakura también intentaba ayudarlo todo el tiempo así que no estaba teniendo tantos problemas para adaptarse. Entre tantas cosas, Sakura y Shaoran a penas habían tenido tiempo para estar solos y hablar un poco mas de ellos, por eso, Shaoran deseaba organizar algo especial para Sakura y. . . evidentemente tenía que pedir la ayuda de Tomoyo si quería que todo saliera bien.

- Habla Daidouji!

- Hola, habla Li

- Ahh Li que gusto me da oírte, estas bien?

- Em, si, gracias y tu cómo estas?

- Bien también, a qué se debe tu llamada? Sucede algo con Sakura?

- jejeje – Rió Shaoran – Daidouji. . . aún no sé como lo haces, pero eres muy buena, no has cambiado nada!

- Entonces estoy en lo correcto, se trata de algo relacionado con Sakura!

- Así es

- Y dime. . . de qué se trata

- Pueees veraaas. . . yo. . . mmm. . . es que. . .

- jajaja aay Li, tu tampoco has cambiado en nada! – Shaoran se sintió un poco tonto, pues aunque con el paso de los años había ganado mas confianza en si mismo y autocontrol, aún se le hacía difícil expresar sus sentimientos o ideas respecto al amor

- mmm espero que no sea cierto! – Respondió Shaoran – Bueno, yo. . . - "_ash! otra vez empiezo a titubear"_ - Pensó – Bueeeeno lo que pasa es que deseo organizar un picnic al aire libre con Sakura, deseo pasar tiempo a solas con ella ya que no hemos podido hablar con tranquilidad. . . y. . . quería saber si tu piensas que es una buena idea o si debo hacer otra cosa, además me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco. . . ya sabes, me refiero a llevar a Sakura al lugar a donde la veré. . . quiero que sea sorpresa

- Ahh me parece una idea genial, por supuesto que te ayudaré! – Respondió Tomoyo y el corazón de Shaoran dio un brinquito, sabía que con la ayuda de Tomoyo todo saldría muy bien

- En serio? Muchas gracias!

- Claro, pero tendrá que ser el viernes al medio día. . . – Añadió Tomoyo, pensando en que así Sakura podría llevarlo después a la fiesta sorpresa sin que Shaoran sospechara algo.

- El viernes?

- Sip, Sakura me dijo que estaría ocupada los demás días

- Entiendo, bueno, entonces será el viernes. . . además a mi también me parece un buen día. . .

- Perfecto! Yo te llevaré un set de picnic mañana jueves a tu casa. . . porque me imagino que no tienes uno

- Ah muchas gracias, es verdad, no tengo nada, pensaba en ir a comprarlo, pero si me lo prestas estaría mucho mejor!

- Sin embargo, necesitaré que me regreses el set de picnic a mi departamento ese mismo viernes, te esperaré a las 8 de la noche en punto. . . Puedes venir con Sakura!

- Sii, no te preocupes, vendré a entregarte el set de picnic a las 8 en punto, le pediré a Sakura que me acompañe – Dijo Shaoran - _"Perfecto"_ – Pensó Tomoyo – _"Shaoran no sospechará nada de la fiesta y Sakura sabrá que la razón por la cual cité a Shaoran a las 8 de la noche es sólo un pretexto para que venga al departamento el viernes"_

- Y el lugar. . . has pensado en algún lugar? – Preguntó después Tomoyo

- Buueeeno. . . de hecho te quería preguntar si conoces un buen lugar. . .

- mmmm déjame pensar. . . pues, esta el parque de cerezos. . . ese es un buen lugar es muy bonito y romántico, el único problema es que hay mucha gente los días viernes. . .

- No te preocupes, eso no será ningún problema

- Esta bien. . . entonces yo llevaré a Sakura a las 12 en punto cerca del lago del parque, al lado del puente, en el parque hay un puente y un lago, y tu vendrás a buscarla ahí. . . de todas formas, mañana nos veremos!

- Muy bien, muchas gracias Daidouji!

- Es un placer! – Dijo Tomoyo colgando el teléfono – _"Aaay todo está saliendo perfecto. . . qué románticoo!"_- Pensó inmediatamente y luego dio un pequeño salto de emoción – Ahora sólo falta Eriol. . . – Murmuró con una sonrisita

* * *

Shaoran estaba ahí al lado del puente, esperando a Sakura. Se sentía muy nervioso pues aunque todo el tiempo hablara con Sakura por Internet o mensajes de texto, las reacciones que Sakura le provocaba en directo eran muy fuertes, se sentía como hipnotizado por esos ojos verdes y esa voz. . . aunado a eso, Sakura ya no era una niña y él tampoco, así que apreciaba ciertas cosas que antes ni siquiera notaba; a veces su mente volaba e imaginaba cosas que lo hacían transpirar.

Hacía a penas una semana se habían vuelto a ver y Shaoran se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Sakura no habían disminuido, al contrarío, se habían incrementado. Ella era tan hermosa, tan gentil, tan inteligente, tan fuerte y delicada a la vez, tan tierna, tan perfecta que a veces le dolía mirarla y no tenerla en sus brazos y ya no podía esperar mas. . . de pronto, escucho su voz . . .

- Tomoyo no veo nada! – Reprochó Sakura, Shaoran vió como la chica se acercaba con los ojos vendados, iba acompañada por dos chicas una era Tomoyo y la otra era una chica que no conocía – No es divertido, por qué no me entregas el vestido de la manera habitual?

- Porque es sorpresa, ya te lo dije – Respondió Tomoyo

- Y porque esta loca, ya te lo dije Sakura – Se rió Kasumi. De pronto llegaron justo frente a Shaoran, Tomoyo le sonrió al chico y éste le devolvió la sonrisa – Pero qu. .? – Iba a preguntar Kasumi cuando Tomoyo le indicó de guardar silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y la chica de ojos cafés pareció comprender que la sorpresa de Sakura no era un vestido sino el joven de ojos ámbar que se encontraba frente a ellas

- Y ahora qué Tomoyo? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada – Ya llegamos?

- Si, hemos llegado, cuenta hasta 3 y luego quítate la venda ok? – Mientras Sakura comenzaba a contar, Tomoyo tomó la mano de Kasumi y la jaló en la dirección contraria para dejar solos a Sakura y a Shaoran.

- Así que esa era la sorpresa! – Dijo Kasumi

- Sii

- Shaoran está guapísimo, que suerte tiene Sakura. . . pero Tomoyo a caso no vas a grabar este momento tan romántico? – Preguntó Kasumi extrañada

- Me gustaría hacerlo yo misma, pero. . . no quiero hacer mal tercio. . . por eso he puesto a mis guardaespaldas a grabarlo todo como incógnitos, así podré ver este momento tan hermoso una y otra vez!

- Ya decía yo. . . – cara con gotita - estas muy loca sabes? pero eres una chica genial. . .

* * *

Cuando Sakura se quitó la venda de los ojos, en lugar de un vestido vio algo mucho mejor, Shaoran con una gran sonrisa y una rosa en la mano. De pronto lo comprendió todo, no había ningún vestido, la sorpresa era su lindo Shaoran

- Shaoran! – Exclamó Sakura

- Hola – Respondió el chico con una dulce sonrisa – Me alegra que hayas venido!

- A mi también. . . con que de esto se trataba eh? jejeje Tomoyo y su farsa del vestido! – Se río Sakura, notando que la chica ya no estaba ahí. Shaoran la miró con ternura

- Sii, es que. . . yo quería darte una sorpresa. . . – Al decir esto se acercó y le ofreció la rosa que llevaba en la mano, Sakura se sonrojó levemente y aceptó la linda flor – Preparé algo para ti, ven conmigo

- Muchas gracias Shaoran, todo esto es muy lindo de tu parte – Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas rojas caminando al lado del chico

- No tienes que agradecer, lo he hecho con mucho gusto. . . – Shaoran avanzó unos pasos para indicar el camino a la linda castaña, al mismo tiempo intentaba estar calmado y controlarse aunque eso siempre era difícil para él

Finalmente llegaron a un lindo lugar rodeado por árboles de cerezo, en el medio había un lindo mantel blanco y una canasta de picnic esperándolos

- Bueno, hemos llegado. . .

- Ahh un picnic! - Exclamó Sakura al ver la escena

- Así es. . . bueno. . . veras. . .yo. . . lo que sucede es que desde que llegué no hemos tenido realmente tiempo para hablar y quise hacer algo simple para poder pasar tiempo contigo. . .

- Muchas gracias Shaoran – Dijo Sakura tomando las manos del chico, quien sintió electricidad ante el rose de sus manos – Me encanta, y yo también deseaba pasar mas tiempo contigo! Muchas gracias! - Finalizó Sakura dedicándole una de esas hermosas sonrisas que lo hacían perder el control

- Po- p- por nada – Respondió el chico apenado - Ven, siéntate por favor – Ambos se sentaron sobre el mantel y Shaoran sacó de la canasta un delicioso almuerzo preparado por él mismo y jugo de uva. Sakura se sentía tan alagada y tan avergonzada por el lindo detalle de Shaoran, que apenas si podía comer, estaba muy nerviosa. Shaoran actuaba con mas naturalidad, sin embargo él también estaba nervioso.

- Quién lo hubiera dicho eeh?! - Exclamó Shaoran

- A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que justo cuando venía de escribirte el e-mail donde te decía que quería volver a Japón, sucedió esto. . .

- Si. . .

- Pero, sabes? Me alegro de que todo sucediera antes de lo planeado. . . deseaba verte, ya no podía mas. . . – Confesó

- Yo también quería verte Shaoran. . . ese correo me hizo muy feliz, después de todos estos años. . . ha sido muy difícil y te he extrañado mucho – Dijo Sakura y una pequeña lagrimita rodó por una de sus mejillas

- No llores – Le dijo el chico gentilmente limpiando con cuidado la lagrima – Ahora estoy aquí y no me pienso ir! – Sakura miró a Shaoran, luego salto a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar

- Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Shaoran, a penas lo puedo creer! – Shaoran abrazó a Sakura con fuerza. No deseaba dejarla ir, no podía, la amaba tanto.

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. . . pero afortunadamente no es un sueño. . . – Sakura se separó unos instantes de su amado y Shaoran aprovechó para aclarar su garganta, pues él también estaba muy conmovido por la reacción de la chica – Sakura. . . yo sé que hasta ahora hemos sido sólo amigos, debido a la distancia. . . pero. . . nunca deje de pensar en ti y tu sigues siendo y serás la persona mas importante para mi. . . te. . . te amo. . . y me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi novia de nuevo. . . qué me dices?

- Shaoran! – Exclamo Sakura saltando a los brazos de Shaoran por segunda ocasión – Claro que acepto ser tu novia, yo también te amo. . . te amo como no tienes idea! – El corazón de Shaoran saltó de júbilo, se sintió en las nubes y deseaba sellar ese momento con un beso. . . volver a sentir los labios de Sakura y su sabor. . . deseaba besarla. Shaoran miró a Sakura con ternura, Sakura devolvió la mirada y luego miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no eran observados, al percatarse de esto, Shaoran la tranquilizo

- Descuida, he puesto un conjuro, nadie vendrá y nadie nos observa. . . sólo somos tu y yo. . . – Una vez dicho esto, ambos se acercaron con los ojos cerrados, Shaoran tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo acercó delicadamente hacia su rostro, pudo sentir la respiración temblorosa de Sakura y él mismo sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, se acercó un poco mas y posó sus labios sobre los de Sakura. Fue un momento celestial, ambos habían olvidado ese tipo de contacto. Shaoran pensaba que los labios de Sakura eran perfectos y Sakura alucinaba con los labios de Shaoran. Ambos comenzaron a profundizar el beso, el cual se tornó un poco mas intenso pero seguía siendo un momento muy dulce. Al finalizar ambos se quedaron abrazados por un rato y Sakura murmuró:

- Te amo Shaoran. . .

- Yo también te amo Sakura. . . – Respondió el muchacho. Sakura sumergió la cara en el pecho de su Shaoran oliendo su dulce fragancia. Era un momento perfecto. Luego de unos momentos así, ambos se separaron y Shaoran tomo una botella de Sidra de la canasta de picnic - Traje esto también – Dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa mostrándole la botella con dos copas a su novia – Te gustaría brindar conmigo? – Preguntó con inocencia

- Claro! – Respondió Sakura tomando las copas para que Shaoran pudiera abrir la botella, luego, el chico sirvió a cada uno

- Por nosotros! – Dijo Shaoran mientras hacía chocar su copa con la de Sakura

- Por nosotros! – Repitió Sakura y ambos bebieron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos pasaron toda la tarde en aquel parque riendo, y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Después Sakura recordó que tenían que ir a la fiesta sorpresa, así que le pidió a su novio que la acompañara al departamento de Tomoyo. Shaoran le comentó que de hecho él también tenía que ir para entregar la canasta de picnic. Sakura comprendió al instante lo que Tomoyo así que ambos partieron al departamento de su amiga.

* * *

- . . . mmm así que Clow vive, pero hay alguien mas que posee a Kerberos y Yue. . .

- Así es, yo pude distinguir claramente la insignia de Clow y la presencia de Clow. . . sin embargo, al principio me dijeron que Clow estaba muerto. . . no lo entiendo. . .

- Bueno, pues vamos a averiguarlo, tráeme a la dueña de Kerberos. . . jejeje tendremos un pequeño interrogatorio, ya veremos si nos es útil . . . y luego iremos tras Clow. . . ese cobarde, mira que hacerse pasar por muerto!

- Como usted ordene!

- Eldan. . . esta vez no falles!

- No lo haré mi señora!

* * *

Bueno, no se pierdan lo que sucede en la fiesta de Shaoran y Eriol :) Habrá muchas sorpresaaas!

Comenten svp!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos de nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad me dan ánimos para continuar la historia :) gracias de nuevo por tomarse un tiempo para leerme!

aisisres: Muchas gracias por comentar que bueno que te guste, me da muchísimo gusto!

Sole713: Es en verdad gracias a ti que la historia se salvo y no pasó al olvido, gracias nuevamente!

Julissa: Muchas gracias por no olvidarte de mi historia y espero que te ayude un poquito a divertirte y ponerte de buen humor :)

La Chica Chic: Graciaaas que lindo comentario me da gusto que pienses que la historia parece una verdadera continuación de SCC

vvacuo: Me da muchísimo gusto que te guste mi fic, en verdad espero no decepcionarte y que toda la historia sea de tu entero agrado, gracias por leerme!

Arantxa Muoz: Me pone super feliz saber que te gusta la historia y que comentarás cada capitulo que suba, intentaré subirlos lo mas rápido que pueda ok? Gracias

* * *

Capítulo V. Tan cerca

- Sakuraaa, Liii, que bueno que llegan! – Dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Shaoran sujetaba la mano de Sakura y estaba rojo como un tomate, sin embargo, Sakura se veía radiante. Tomoyo comprendió lo que había sucedido en el parque esa tarde. – Pasen por favor!

- Gracias Tomoyo! – Exclamó Sakura entrando al departamento

- Adelante Li!

- S-si. . . mira aquí está tu canasta de picnic. . .

- Muchas gracias Li – Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa pícara – Me alegro que todo haya salido como lo planeaste el día de hoy . . .

- Uhm? – Preguntó Shaoran intentando disimular la pena que sentía

- jejejeje – Rio la muchacha y cerró la puerta de tras de ella. Después Tomoyo dirigió a ambos tortolitos a una pequeña estancia donde se encontraba un chico alto, de complexión robusta, cabello negro alborotado y ojos color miel rojizos. – Pasen por favor! – Insistió Tomoyo

- Hola Kurogane! – Saludó Sakura

- Hola – Respondió el chico sin emoción en su voz

- Es verdad, ustedes aún no se conocen – Advirtió Tomoyo dirigiéndose a Shaoran y al chico que venía de saludar a Sakura – Li, te presento a Kurogane!

- Mucho gusto, soy Li Shaoran – Dijo dándole la mano

- Shirasagui Kurogane – Respondió el muchacho en tono serio y revisando a Shaoran con la mirada, quien lo miro de la misma forma. – Llámame Kurogane!

- Puedes llamarme Li - En realidad Shaoran ya había oído hablar de él por medio de Sakura; sabía que la madre de Kurogane había sido una muy buena socia de la madre de Tomoyo y que hacía cuatro años ésta había fallecido en un terrible accidente, desde entonces Kurogane se había acercado mucho a la familia Daidouji. Y de acuerdo a Sakura parecía que había algo entre Kurogane y Tomoyo.

- Chicos, podrían esperarnos aquí? Sakura y yo tenemos algo que hacer, en seguida volvemos. . . Kurogane, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! – Dijo Tomoyo guiñando un ojo y saliendo de la habitación con Sakura. Luego de unos minutos el timbre sonó nuevamente.

- Voy a abrir – Dijo Kurogane a Shaoran

- Hola Li! – Saludó una voz familiar

- Hiraguizawa! – Saltó Shaoran del sillón donde se había sentado – Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Es que Tomoyo me pidió que le ayudara con una melodía que quiere grabar para un proyecto y yo voy a tocar el piano. . . ella va a cantar y tu?

- Vine a devolverle algo que me prestó. . .

- Ya veo. . . y tu. . . me dijiste que te llamas Shirasagui no es así?

- Si pero prefiero que me digan Kurogane

- De acuerdo, y tu Kurogane que haces aquí?

- También vine a ayudar a Tomoyo. . .

- Vas a cantar o a tocar un instrumento?

- Hum. . . no, la voy a ayudar a otra cosa. . . pero eso es algo entre Tomoyo y yo – Contestó el chico de forma algo arrogante

- Ya veo – Dijo Eriol con una expresión casi de disgusto. Era la primera vez que Shaoran veía a Eriol con una expresión similar. . .

- Vengan conmigo! – Dijo Kurogane luego de unos 5 minutos

- A dónde si se puede saber? – Preguntó Eriol con un ligero aire de molestia

- Al salón de música. . .

- Yo. . . me quedaré a esperar a Sakura – Dijo Shaoran tímidamente – No tengo que ir a ayudar con ninguna melodía. . .

- No, tu también vienes cono nosotros – Dijo Kurogane en tono serio – Ellas estarán esperando en otra pieza. Con esto dicho ambos siguieron al tal Kurogane

El chico los guío a una pieza mas grande donde las luces estaban apagadas y casi no podían ver nada, Eriol lanzaba miradas dudosas a Shaoran, de pronto las luces se encendieron

- SORPRESAAAAA! BIENVENIDOOOS! – Exclamaron al unísono varias caras familiares que ya se aproximaban a ambos chicos a saludar. Shaoran se sintió aturdido pero muy contento al comenzar a reconocer a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Eriol tenía una gran sonrisa.

- Li, Eriol, que gusto verlos! – Exclamó un chico de cabello azulado y ojos entrecerrados.

- Yamasaki! – Saludaron emocionados Shaoran y Eriol acercándose a darle un apretón de manos

- Vaya Li, si que creciste mucho eres mas alto que yo! – Exclamó Yamasaki – Y tu Hiraguizawa, te ves muy bien, también creciste mucho!

- . . . .

- Hola chicos, espero que tampoco se hayan olvidado de nosotras! – Saludaron Naoko y Shiharu. Ambas lucían muy guapas esa noche

- Por supuesto que no! - Respondió Eriol mientras Shaoran negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba mas para saludar

- Muchachos! – Saludó el profesor Terada quien se veía ya un poco mas maduro

- Profesor, cómo ha estado? – Preguntó Shaoran

- Muy bien gracias, me da mucho gusto verlos!

- Igualmente! – Respondió Eriol

- Hola chicos – Dijo una bella joven tomando el brazo del profesor Terada y saludando a ambos con un gesto, era Rika

- Hola! – Respondieron. También se acercaron Yukito y Toya a saludar

- Hola, dijo Yukito a Eriol, me da gusto verte de nuevo, y también lo digo por mi otra identidad!

- A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo Yukito! – Toya sólo saludo a ambos con un frío "hola" . De pronto la voz amplificada de Tomoyo se escuchó en la estancia.

- El día de hoy como ya saben festejamos el regreso a Japón de dos grandes compañeros y buenos amigos, ésta fiesta es en honor a ellos así que hagamos que ésta noche sea inolvidable, Sakura y una servidora esperamos de todo corazón que la fiesta sea de su agrado, y les deseamos a Eriol y a Shaoran una muy feliz estancia en Japón, estamos muy felices de volverlos a ver chicos! Ahora a divertirse! – La música comenzó a sonar y de pronto, varios meseros comenzarón a caminar con deliciosos bocadillos y bebidas.

- Wow, es un detalle muy bonito lo que Tomoyo y Sakura hicieron por nosotros no crees Li?

- Em. . . si – Respondió el chico tímidamente

- En verdad me alegro mucho de volver a ver a todos nuestros amigos y en especial a ti y a Sakura. . .

- Hum?

- Sii. . . es que me da mucho gusto ver que las cosas entre tu y Sakura van bien, no olvides que eres mi "descendiente" por así decirlo. . . y Sakura es mi "sucesora" entonces naturalmente me da gusto, además Li, siempre me has caído muy bien! – Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno yo. . . tu también me caes bien. . .

- Puedo llamarte Shaoran? – Preguntó Eriol – No me gustan tanto esas formalidades, en Inglaterra no se usan, tu puedes llamarme Eriol, lo prefiero así. . .

- Esta bien, tu también puedes llamarme Shaoran. . . – De pronto por las escaleras Tomoyo y Sakura descendían con la gracia de un cisne. Ambas llevaban hermosos vestidos muy modernos. Shaoran y Eriol no pudieron apartar la vista de la escena que presenciaban.

Shaoran se apresuró a tomar la mano de Sakura y enseguida le hizo saber lo hermosa que se veía. Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo, pero justo cuando iba a tomar su mano, Kurogane apareció de la nada y tomo la mano de la hermosa pelinegra, ayudándola a terminar de bajar las escaleras, Eriol sólo sonrió y permitió que el chico le brindara ayuda a Tomoyo.

Shaoran y Eriol estuvieron hablando un buen rato con Yamasaki e incluso tomaron unas cervezas con él. Tomoyo y Sakura estaban muy contentas, con la fiesta, la decoración, la música y el ambiente era genial, todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo y Eriol y Shaoran se veían muy contentos de ver a sus viejos amigos. Sakura presentó a Shaoran con otras personas y dos de sus nuevos amigos Kasumi y Fay, quien era un estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Finlandia.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, Kasumi no paraba de cantar junto con Tomoyo en el Karaoke, las bebidas y los bocadillos no dejaban de venir. Por unos momento Shaoran dejó solos a Yamasaki y Eriol para acercarse a Sakura.

- Tu organizaste todo esto! – Exclamó Shaoran

- Noo, no sólo fui yo, también fue Tomoyo. . . ya la conoces

- Si, pero estoy segura que tu tuviste esta idea. . .

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque, yo te había dicho que tenía mucho estrés. . . y que quería una vida normal, una vida de un chico de 21 años. . . y. . . esto es lo que se supone que la gente de nuestra edad hace, estudiar y ocasionalmente ir a fiestas no?

- Sii. . . yo sólo quería hacerte saber lo feliz que me siento de que estes aquí, y si, también quería ayudarte a relajarte. . . yo se que no te gustan tanto las fie. . .

- Muchas gracias. . . – La interrumpió Shaoran para darle un tierno abrazo – Todo es perfecto, me encanta!

- En serio? – Shaoran asintió – Que bueno!. . .

- Heeeey chicos por qué tan seriosh? – Preguntó Kasumi quien parecía ya había bebido un poquitín de mas – Vamoos, brinden conmigo, ustedes hacen una pareja muy linda o no Fay? – Preguntó a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era muy alto y sus facciones eran muy delicadas a la vez, sin embargo, era muy apuesto.

- Así es, Sakurita, qué esperan? A brindar se ha dicho! – Dijo Fay entregándoles dos copas a Sakura y a Shaoran

- Pe-pero. . . – Protestó Sakura

- Aaay ya deja los peros tómatelo! – Dijo Kasumi intentando animar a Sakura quien no bebía mucho y era algo aguafiestas

- Vamos Sakura! Además el día de hoy el buen amigo Shaoran está aquí! – Dijo empujando la manita de Sakura – Él te cuidará, o me equivoco?

- Él tiene razón – Respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa y alzo su copa para brindar una vez mas con Sakura, quien de inmediato accedió a beber nuevamente

Luego de un rato, Sakura se sentía muy feliz y le costaba algo de trabajo caminar derecha, notaba los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a beber, sin embargo, eso no le importaba, se sentía muy feliz de estar con Shaoran y muchas de sus inhibiciones habían desaparecido; reía mas fuerte, bailaba y estaba extremadamente cariñosa con Shaoran. Shaoran también sentía un poco los efectos del alcohol pero su estado era mas lúcido que el de Sakura.

Shaoran encontraba la actitud de Sakura muy seductora, era mas impulsiva y eso le gustaba. Se sentía como en un sueño embelezado por la belleza y gracia de Sakura; la música, la gente, todo era un complemento a la situación. De pronto, Sakura llevo a Shaoran a un pequeño rincón y mientras nadie miraba, la chica posó sus labios por segunda vez sobre los de su amado, quien le devolvió el beso fervientemente. Sus labios jugaban con los del otro, luego de un rato, Shaoran decidió arriesgarse un poco mas y profundizo el beso, buscando la lengua de su hermosa novia, quien enseguida respondió el gesto y lo besó de manera intensa. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sus labios chocaban en una perfecta sinfonía, sus cuerpos se acercaban. . . _"ésta magia. . . era genial"_ – Pensó Shaoran – Una canción extranjera sonaba en ese momento, y por alguna razón parecía describir las emociones de Shaoran. . .

* * *

NA: Mientras todo esto sucede la canción Feel so Close – Calvin Harris suena.

Aquí les dejo un link a la canción: ** watch?v=AEh3zEMYKzA**

además les recomiendo ponerla mientras leen esta parte!

* * *

…I feel so close to you right now

It's a force field…

(Me siento tan cerca de ti en este momento, es como un campo de fuerza)

- Sakura! – Exclamó Shaoran, tenía calor, sabía que éste tipo de contacto era normal y deseaba continuar pero eran tantas las emociones, que sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho y tuvo que hacer una pausa

- Qué pasa? – Preguntó la castaña con una mirada traviesa

- Estas segura de que quieres continuar? – Preguntó el chico - N-no deseo incomodarte. . . yo. . . te-te amo. . . no quiero presionarte

… I wear my heart upon my sleeve

like a big deal...

(Llevo mi corazón bajo la manga, como si fuera gran cosa)

- Yo también te amo Shaoran! – Contestó Sakura con una voz llena de dulzura – No me incomodas, hemos esperado tanto tiempo para estar juntos. . . no lo puedo evitar – Confesó claramente sonrojada

…Your love pours down on me

sourrounds me like a watterfall…

(Tu amor se riega sobre mi y me rodea como una cascada)

- Ven conmigo! – Dijo Sakura

- A-a dónde? – Preguntó él, la chica señalo las escaleras para subir a los dormitorios del departamento de Tomoyo. Shaoran tragó saliva y no pudo evitar que su mente pensara en mil cosas ante la proposición de Sakura. No sabía que quería ella exactamente, él simplemente deseaba estar a su lado, deseaba seguirla hasta el fin del mundo.

… and there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now...

(Y ya no hay nada que nos detenga en este momento, me siento tan cera de ti en éste momento)

Al llegar a la planta alta del departamento Shaoran quiso continuar besando a Sakura de la manera en la que lo estaban haciendo, sin embargo Sakura comenzó a correr y a jugar con él, eso simplemente lo provocaba – _"ella es taaan bonita!"_ – Pensó el chico de ojos ambar.

La hermosa castaña se reía y lanzaba miradas pícaras a su novio, sin dejarse atrapar, mientras que el pobre Shaoran se movía torpemente al seguirla por todos lados, simplemente estaba embobado con ella, le costaba trabajo pensar. Él sabía que esa chica podía hacer todo con él, cualquier cosa que ella pidiera lo tendría. . . Shaoran se sentía como hechizado por Sakura, no podía escapar, jamás se había sentido tan cerca de alguien.

Sakura se daba cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba en Shaoran – _"Shaoran sigue siendo tan lindo. . . tan tierno y apuesto. . . me encanta cuando está fuera de control!" – _Pensó la ojiverde, de pronto, tuvo una idea. Al llegar a una de las habitaciones Shaoran la atrapó finalmente y luego de un beso apasionado ella corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió; Shaoran la miró con ojos de sorpresa . . .

…I feel so close to you right now . . . It's a force field

I wear my heart upon my sleeve like a big deal...

- Qué haces? – Preguntó

- . . . – La chica no contestó y con una sonrisita maliciosa saco la llave de la estrella – Libérate! - Después saltó por la ventana al mismo tiempo que gritaba – Vuelo! – Dos hermosas alas aparecieron en su espalda – Ven conmigo! – Pidió ante los ojos atónitos del buen Shaoran

…Your love pours down on me sourrounds me like a watterfall …

… and there's no stopping us right now …

- Pe-pero

- Vamos, tu también puedes! – Añadió con una de esas sonrisas que lo volvían loco

- Esta bien, aquí voy! – Shaoran sacó la esmeralda Zening y su espada, por un momento lo dudó pero después simplemente salto por la ventana con la intención de unirse a su amada. Una luz verde rodeo el cuerpo de Shaoran, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr de manera vertical por el muro del edificio, finalmente tomo el impulso necesario para luego poder volar al lado de Sakura

… I feel so close to you right now...

Ambos volaron sobre Tokio tomados de la mano, la vista era sorprendente. Después de unos momentos, con una mirada juguetona Sakura se separó de Shaoran quien comenzó nuevamente a perseguirla; al atraparla, la besó profundamente pero esta nuevamente volvió a empujarlo y escapó, estuvieron jugando un rato a perseguirse, era un momento divertido y lleno de adrenalina. Shaoran no podía recordar otro momento donde se hubiera sentido tan vivo.

…and there's no stopping us right now… and there's no stopping us right now…

Ambos surcaban el cielo de Tokio, entre risas, miradas tiernas y besos. Finalmente decidieron aterrizar en el techo de un rascacielos desde el cual podían apreciar la luna y la torre de Tokio.

… and there's no stopping us right now…

- Uff! - Exclamó Sakura al aterrizar – Que hermosa vista!

- Si – Dijo Shaoran tomándola por la cintura. Sakura se volteó para mirarlo

- Te amo – Dijo Sakura y antes de que el chico pudiera responder la castaña poso sus labios sobre los de él

… I feel so close to you right now…

El beso se profundizó un poco mas dando paso a nuevas sensaciones, el momento era perfecto.

- Gracias por todo – Dijo Shaoran mirando con dulzura a la hermosa chica

- Por nada. . . sabes? Me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí. . .

- Yo también me alegro mucho de haber venido. . . sigo sin entender como pude estar todo este tiempo sin ti. . .

- Eso ya no importa, porque ahora te tengo aquí cerca de mi! – Dijo Sakura abrazándolo muy fuerte. Shaoran sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo junto con un besito en la frente

- Volvamos a la fiesta quieres?

- Si hay que volver, aquí esta haciendo un poco de frío

- Tienes frío? – Preguntó el chico de ojos ambar

- Si – Al oír esto Shaoran quien no traía una chaqueta comenzó a frotar los brazos y los hombros de Sakura para intentar proporcionarle algo de calor

* * *

Kurogane se encontraba sentado en un rincón tomando una cerveza. Observaba tranquilamente a los invitados divertirse, sin embargo, él era un tipo serio al que no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos y si estaba ahí era sólo porque Tomoyo se lo había pedido. De pronto vio a dos chicos subir las escaleras del departamento para ir a las habitaciones, cuando se acercó un poco mas se percató de que se trataba de Sakura y Shaoran – _"Ni modo, tendré que pedirles que bajen" _– Pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar de mala gana hacia las escaleras para alcanzarlos, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras, un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio le impidió el paso.

- A dónde vas? – Preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules con acento extranjero

- Cómo que a dónde voy? – Preguntó Kurogane con cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo el chico rubio no se movió y continuó sonriendo – Voy decirles a esos dos que regresen a la fiesta, Tomoyo me dijo que no quería que nadie fuera a la planta alta del departamento. . .

- Si. . . pero se trata de Sakura y Shaoran. . . no creo que a Tomy le moleste que ellos dos vayan a la planta alta! – Respondió Fay con tono juguetón – _"Estos extranjeros y su falta de respeto ajeno" – _Pensó Kurogane con desesperación

- No, Tomoyo dijo que nadie podía estar arriba

- Vamos chico rudo, puedes hacer una excepción? no sé si sepas, pero Sakura y Shaoran han estado separados durante mucho tiempo. . . hay que darles un tiempo a solas! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa – Y como ya te dije no creo que a Tomy le moleste, no la conozco mucho, pero Sakura me ha contado que es una chica muy gentil!

- Se llama Tomoyo, no Tomy! – Gruño Kurogane – Y está bien dejaré en paz a esos dos. . .

- Jejeje, muy bien, vamos por unas cervezas, te parece? – Sugirió Fay, Kurogane asintió siguiéndolo – Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

- Kurogane. . .

- Ah bueno yo soy Fay mi buen Kuro-rane – Kurogane puso nuevamente cara de pocos amigos

- Soy Kurogane, no Kuro-rane!

- Ahh jajaja lo lamento, no te enojes, me cuestan trabajo los nombres de aquí – Dijo pasándole una cerveza

Luego de unos momentos Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo con cara seria.

- Tomoyo, disculpa, sabes dónde se encuentran Sakura y Shaoran?

- No, qué no están por ahí en la fiesta? – Preguntó despreocupada, pero luego su semblante cambió al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba Eriol – Qué sucede Eriol?

- Algo no anda bien, puedo sentir de nuevo aquella presencia. . . no anda lejos de aquí. . .

- No puede ser! - Exclamo Tomoyo angustiada, mientras Yukito, quien aparentemente había escuchado la conversación, se acercaba a ellos

- Vayamos a la planta alta! - Sugirió el chico de anteojos. Una vez ahí se transformó en Yue – Yo también puedo sentir la presencia – Dijo el guardian de cabellos plateados, dirigiéndose a Eriol

- Y Sakura y Shaoran no están por ningún lado! - Dijo Tomoyo quien ya había inspeccionado todas las habitaciones

- Iré a buscarlos! – Dijo Yue saliendo por una ventana que se encontraba abierta

- Ten cuidado! – Advirtió Eriol quien había decidido quedarse en la fiesta para proteger a los invitados

Yue volaba sobre Tokio en busca de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no había rastro de ellos; pasó casi una hora buscando hasta que algo en el techo de un edificio no muy lejano a la torre de Tokio llamó su atención, era una mancha negra, sin embargo desprendía un fuerte olor a sangre. Al percatarse de que aquella mancha en realidad era una gran cantidad de sangre, descendió alarmado.

Al llegar al lugar, pudo percatarse de los indicios de una pelea, habían trozos de hielo, manchas de sangre y huellas, al observar cuidadosamente la escena, encontró algo que le pertenecía a su querida dueña: la llave de la estrella; esto hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, pensó en Sakura y sólo podía esperar que se encontrara bien, pero estaba seguro que sin la llave de la estrella Sakura estaba indefensa. Fue a inspeccionar el edificio contiguo en busca de mas indicios y de pronto vio a Shaoran, estaba tirado en el piso y sangraba fuertemente, parecía inconsciente. Yue se alegró por unos momentos al ver a Shaoran pero al acercarse se dio cuenta del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba. El chico temblaba en el suelo, estaba cubierto de sangre tenía una fractura expuesta en la pierna, multiples rasguños en todo el cuerpo y una gran herida en la espalda y en el brazo derecho los cuales sangraban demasiado.

- Decendiente de Clow, despierta – Dijo Yue moviendo delicadamente al chico – Despierta, vamos! – Shaoran no respondía, Yue podía ver como la vida se le escapaba y sabía que necesitaba atención médica pronto. De pronto Shaoran intentó moverse – Me escuchas?

- Sss-sss-Sakuu-r—a – Articulo Shaoran en un suave murmullo el cual le había costado muchas energías

- Dónde esta? - Preguntó Yue - Por favor intenta decirme!

- e-ee—ella- sss-eeee-c-u-ee-ss-tro – Luego de haber dicho esto Shaoran se desmayo en los brazos de Yue. Yue sabía que el muchacho necesitaba atención médica inmediatamente así que lo llevo de regreso a casa de Tomoyo.

* * *

Qué opinan?

La historia se queda en suspenso, espero que les haya gustado la canción y el momento en que Sakura y Shaoran vuelan juntos sobre Tokio.

Para aquellos que conocen TRC espero que les agrede ver a Fay y Kurogane aquí, en realidad, mi historia esta muy basada en las temáticas que CLAMP maneja, sobre las dimensiones, y siguiendo esa lógica no me pareció mala idea que Fay y Kurogane aparecieran aquí. Mi historia es una especie de puente entre SCC y TRC, sin embargo la historia y los personajes de base son los de SCC aunque no debería extrañarles ver algunos personajes de Tsubasa. Espero que les agrade!

Para los que no conocen TRC, eso no es importante, sólo disfruten de la historia porque es una historia de SCC!

Bueno espero sus comentarios y les mando muchos saludos!


End file.
